


Can't you just sit still?

by Clickerteeth



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Morgan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clickerteeth/pseuds/Clickerteeth
Summary: You were actually a pretty tough omega to crack, in majority of situations. Some would say you were made for the life of an outlaw. Some would say you should still be at home, practising medicine.Either way you were on track to becoming an outlaw. And by that I mean two Outlaws from the infamous Van Der Linde gang managed to drag you into their business and now you were wanted for Affiliation. Luckily for you the gang seemed happy to have you.Well most of them.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	1. Just a casual meeting with outlaws.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm moving all of my Red Dead fics over from my tumble, so if you feel like you've seen this before you might have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter Warnings:_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm moving all of my Red Dead fics over from my tumblr, so if you feel like you've seen this before you might have.

Life in this world was pretty tough as an omega, not that you asked for sympathy because of it. 

You were actually a pretty tough one to crack, in majority of situations. Some would say you were made for the life of an outlaw. Some would say you should still be at home, practising medicine.

You were from a family of doctors, or so called doctors I should say. Some were genuinely good at what they did, others were fakes trying to pull off and make a living. 

You genuinely took pride in what you could do. You’d been taught from a young age to read and write, then from that it was maths and ‘science’ if you could even call it that, and from that, boom, little doctor in the making. 

You came from a big family, Majority were Betas and Omegas but there were a few Alphas.

Your father being one, maybe an uncle and cousin being another. but there were few. 

When you were back home you would tend to stay out of their way, for your sake more than anything. Have you ever seen an alpha who abuses the power they’ve been given? It’s scary as hell. 

Not that you had to worry about that now, Since you left them all. 

Was it a stupid idea? Of course. Would you ever admit it? Only to yourself as you curse under your breath quietly on your new little ‘adventure’. 

Sure you were taught medicine through your family, but the more they taught you, the more things made less sense. 

Certain practices seemed, unruly. Others seemed to completely go against what they were supposed to do.

Help.

Once you had confronted your mother, she let you in on the family secret, Essentially, you cause problems then make them solutions. For a price.

It always left a sour taste in your mouth to think about it. 

It proved that there were real people like that in this world. 

That’s when you packed up and left. An omega alone in this world was rare to see, even scarier to be. 

Once you got out of your house you knew you had to head for the hills, so to speak. Your family was from Saint Denis, The posh side may I add. You knew that you couldn’t stay in Lemoyne. That wasn’t an option. So you went towards Valentine.

You automatically felt safer after crossing State borders. Going from Lemoyne to New Hanover felt like a fresh start.

Which it was, As soon as you crossed into New Hanover, it’s like someones fingers clicked and your path in life was changed.

That’s when you met them. 

A few of Dutch’s boys. Known through all States as one of the most notorious gangs in America. 

It was a fun little story. You were staying in Valentine, Working for housing in the Saloon, by god did you hate it. Once a month you had to leave for a week or so for your heats because of the kind of folk in Valentine. 

It was never the Betas you had to worry about, most folk there were somewhat decent farming people. But then the Alpha’s would prove them wrong.

It’s not like there were many of them. Let’s not get that wrong, you didn’t see many Alpha’s in Valentine. Mainly because most see themselves higher than farmers. Even Sheriffs. 

But Firstly it was hard enough working through something like that, if you could at all, and secondly, you couldn’t risk an Alpha passing through and catching onto your scent during heat.

It’s a tale as old as the hills, Lone omegas trying to make a living, can’t get enough hours so tries to work through a heat. An Alpha comes along and they either make it out alone or they make it out forcefully claimed.

God it made you shiver, not that it should. Well. That’s wrong, it should make you shiver but normally you just wouldn’t think about it. Pushing it to the far end of your brain to let loose when you couldn’t control any of your thoughts. 

Anyway back to how you met a few of Dutch’s boys. 

You were working the Saloon one night, everything was fine, business was ‘booming’ if you could say that anything was booming in that town. 

You were handing out drinks to the regulars which is all you really had to do on busy nights, just drunken betas and omegas hollering at you every five to ten minutes for a new drink. 

You were wiping a few cups down when everything seemed to fall silent, That’s when you looked up to see two younger men and an old man walk in. 

One of them was tall, long hair with a feather intertwined, The other was shorter and had very well tamed facial hair as well as a neat small pony tail, that hung short from under his hat.

Then the old man looked drunk. That’s all you could explain it as. He looked drunk. 

You jumped a little as the old man slung his arms against the bar.

He gave you a smile “Oneee Whiskey please.” He slurred throwing a few coins onto the wood in front of him.

You gave a nod as the others walked up, that’s when you noticed. One of them was an alpha. The tallest one. You could smell it perfectly. But hey, that shouldn’t let you get distracted from what you were doing. Like it was letting the other omegas in the building.

You smiled at the older man. “Coming right up. Can I get anything for you boys?” You asked politely.

“Uh can we get two beers please?” The shorter one asked, with a pretty thick Mexican accent. 

You nodded and looked up to the taller one to make sure that’s what he wanted. 

He gave you a polite nod before you turned around to sort them out. The old man and the shorter man were beta’s, no doubt about it. Neither of them radiated the same energy as the tall one. 

You put the whiskey down for the old man and before you could even really let go he’d snatched it away to guzzle the small cup. 

“Uncle, take your time I’m not carrying you back.” The tall one warned. 

So the old man was Uncle. Or- someones uncle? Just Uncle, we should stick with that.

The shorter one snickered a little. “You think he’s gonna come back with us willingly?” 

You passed them their drinks. “Here you go.” You hummed and smiled.

The shorter one looked you over quickly and thanked you as he sipped at it. 

You watched as the three tried to converse without Uncle vomiting up the drinks he had just bought. 

Through listening to them, you managed to find out what their names were. The short Mexican one was Javier and the tall alpha was Charles. 

You served a few more drinks when Javier started to flirt with you lightly. Playfully. 

You’d giggle at his stupid little jokes and his smooth comments, before asking what they were doing in town. 

Javier was a little dramatic, telling you that he’d travelled with his gang all across America, You had no reason to not believe him. Nor actually believe him. 

Charles on the other hand didn’t look too impressed with Javier’s answers. I guess to him that kind of stuff shouldn’t be talked about even if it was with the pretty barmaid. 

The more they drank, the looser Javier’s lips got, he talked a little about a few petty crimes, and that’s when the doors swung open. 

You watched as Charles turned his head before quickly turning back around and looking at Javier with a worried look. It was the Sheriff. 

You looked at them for a moment and Charles leaned over the bar a little, in turn making you lean a little closer to him to listen.

You raised an eyebrow. “Need some help?”

Charles nodded. “Please.” 

What the hell were you doing. By your understanding, the Sheriff was here for them, and yet. Here you were helping them hide. 

You reached under the bar and pulled out your room key. “Here. second to last door on the left.” You whispered.

Charles nodded and looked at Uncle who was passed out entirely. He grunted frustratedly and you touched his arm to grab his attention, making him snap his head back around to look at you.

You looked at the sudden movement and quickly moved your hand from him. “I can take care of him. You two just go upstairs.” You told him. 

Charles nodded and sighed putting his trust in you. He tugged Javier’s jacket before both of them wandered upstairs. 

You finally tuned in to the Sheriff’s speech about a few of Dutch’s boys being seen around here.

Your eyes went wide. Surely not. You brushed it off before watching as The Saloon owner walked behind the bar. Meaning your shift was ending. You walked around calmly and tried to wake Uncle up to get him out of here.

He grunted and babbled drunkenly as you tried to put his arm over your shoulder. 

“Jesus old man you’re heavy.” You whispered, as you made your way for the doors. 

Just as you managed to half step out the Sheriff called after you. 

Questioning you on what you were doing.

“Oh- I-Im just…” You started as you tried to think of an excuse. “I’m just taking my uncle home.” You smiled. God you were terrible at lying. 

He looked over the back of the old man, while you looked outside to see Javier and Charles both jumping from your room window, watching you carefully. 

The Sheriff squinted before nodding. “Alright. The men in this town have no standards…” He grumbled turning back to everyone. 

You tried to rush out of the door, watching as Charles came to help you with the old man. Before they could say their goodbyes, you heard a voice from the Saloon.

“Hey! Hey! She’s helping Dutch’s boys get away!” One of your regulars yelled after you. 

Your head shot around as the Sheriff looked over the saloon doors at you, readying his gun to pull out as his deputy followed suit. 

As soon as you saw him pull his gun you turned around getting down the stairs as quick as you could which resulted you falling into the mud. 

It was barely a second later before you felt hands on your arm helping you up.

“C’mon we gotta go!” Javier rushed you as he helped you onto the back of his horse.

“But my stu-” 

“We don’t have time for your stuff!” He huffed as he heeled his horse into a sprint, following behind Charles and Uncle. 

You held onto him and panicked a little as you rode away from Valentine. “All of my stuff was back there- I-”

“Look, señora I hate to tell you this but if we turn around now, they’re gonna shoot, me, you and probably my horse.” He tried to explain to you. 

“Where the hell am I supposed to go? Everything I had was back there!” You panicked. 

And that’s where it began.


	2. Let's patch you up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter Warnings: Injury,_

You’d been with them for a few months now. It was weird. There was a mixture of people, Alphas, Betas and Omegas. Men and women alike. There were few omegas and Alphas but they were there.

Dutch Van Der Linde himself was an Alpha, along with Arthur Morgan and John Marston. 

And Charles Smith but we already knew that.

Hosea was a Beta but was treated with the respect only an alpha could gain. Or so you thought. 

A few of the girls were omegas, like Mary-beth, Tilly and Molly.

Karen, Susan and Sadie were all Betas.

The rest of the boys were Betas, except for Kieran, he was an Omega as well. It was kinda refreshing to meet someone like him. You’d never met a male omega before. 

You’d settled in just fine. Once a month all the omega’s would make plans to go somewhere for their heats, because as much as you’d like to stay at camp for it, you really didn’t want to.

Since being here everyone had grown used to you. You were more or less the camp doctor. Helping where you could, whether it was stitching someone up or helping someone with alcohol poisoning *cough cough* Sean Macguire *cough cough*.

It was nice. 

Today was no different, you helped around camp, cleaned, helped Pearson out with the start of the stew, they were just waiting for John and Arthur to come back with the meat. 

Arthur Morgan was hell of a character. You could never tell if he was happy or not, he just had a constant frown on his face, that you saw at least, It’s not like he talked to you. 

Well, he did on very few occasions but kept the conversations short and sweet you could say.

He kind of avoided you more than anything, and you didn’t know what it was. It’s not like he was unfair to you, nothin’ like that. He wasn’t unfair to the other omegas either, Everything in this gang was pretty fair.

Sure someone like Bill would slip up every now and then but not without being put in his place by Dutch himself.

You sat on the log near the fire, reading a book while listening to Abigail and little Jack giggling between themselves. It was very cute. 

Before you knew it you were lost in the pages of your book on medicine, you always kept up to date when you could. After a while or so you could hear your name being called, by a deep smooth voice.

You looked up to see Dutch motioning you over to him and Arthur, who was cut up to hell. 

John was already being taken care of by Abigail who was giving him a stern telling off for getting into that business. 

As you walked over you could hear Arthur muttering to the older man. A simple “C’mon Dutch-” to be cut off by Dutch telling him to grow up. 

You stood patiently and waited for Dutch to finish speaking before patting your shoulder softly. Letting his hand linger for a second as he took a breath, a rather deep one before quickly moving himself away back to Molly at his tent. 

Weird.

You looked up at Arthur with a raised eyebrow. You took a deep breath before sighing. “C’mon.” You said motioning him towards your tent. 

“What the hell happened?” You asked as you walked him to your tent, taking him inside and letting the tent curtain fall shut once again. 

You motioned him to the seat as you got a few things ready.

“Marston wanted to go after a rabbit den.” He said plainly as he sat down with a grunt. 

You looked confused as you put a few things on the bed next to the chair. “Pretty big rabbit.” You grinned.

He took his hat off wiping his hair back and rolled his eyes. “Badgers.” 

You hissed just thinking about the damage that those little goblins can do, before moving to grab the bottle of rubbing alcohol and a clean rag. It took you a moment to decide which cut to start on first. Thankfully only three of them needed stitching. 

One on his thigh, another on his back and one on his upper chest. You were going to wipe the others over with rubbing alcohol anyway to just make sure that everything was clean. 

You realised that you weren’t gonna be getting anywhere near the cuts with those clothes on. 

You rubbed your neck for a second before stepping back. “Let’s start with the one on your thigh.” You said and he nodded. “I need you to uh… take your pants off.” You told him.

Arthur raised a brow before nodding and standing up. You watched as his hands worked on his gun belt before dropping it to the bed, then working on his suspenders, letting them rest on his torso before dropping his pants leaving them at his ankles just over his boots. 

You watched as he went to sit down before instantly stopping him. “No!- I uh think it would be better if you were stood up, I don’t want the skin around the wound to stretch too much.” You told him looking up at him. 

Arthur looked at you and nodded for a second. Watching as you got everything ready to cut away the fabric around the wound. 

You looked up at him before crouching in front of him. Which felt weird in itself, being on your knees in front of Arthur, who was a generally handsome man. Scrap that, he wasn’t ‘generally’ he was. He was very handsome. 

You looked over the blood soaked fabric before moving your hand forward carefully peeling away the cloth to cut a neat square out. 

You sighed softly as you wet the rag you had with the rubbing alcohol before carefully trying to press it against his skin. Which he wasn’t really letting you, not on purpose, Arthur was a pretty fidgety person. His legs were always moving.

Without thinking you grabbed the inside of his thigh to stop him moving. “Quit moving.” You huffed before feeling everything in him get stiff. You looked at your hand to see that it was a little too close to the crown jewels. 

Your eyes snapped up to Arthur’s face, He was looking directly at you. His eyes following every movement you made. His jaw clenched as he took a deep breath. But he didn’t look angry.

You practically declawed your fingers from his thigh before getting back to what you were doing. You took a breath and started working again, slowly patting the skin with the alcohol soaked cloth. 

Right now he was being pretty good for you. Sure he was swearing like a sailor under his breath, but you couldn’t blame him. It just helped you know that the rubbing alcohol was doing its job. 

You put the rag down once finished with it before getting your needle and suture ready to stitch him up. 

You looked up at him to warn him, to realise Arthur hadn’t taken his eyes off of you. As soon as yours connected with his he looked away as if to be looking around your tent. 

“I’m gonna start with the stitches now, alright?” You said softly. “You just tell me if you need a sec in between.” You hummed. 

Arthur nodded, just staring dead ahead at the wall of the tent. A Deep gravelly hum erupting from his throat to give you vocal confirmation. 

You started off slow with the stitches, taking your time before you could work yourself up into your normal speed. Which was fast but not recklessly fast. 

You finished it up before cutting the end and making sure it was all clean before grabbing some gauze to wrap around it. Without even thinking you let your hands slink into the cut open fabric of his suit, sliding gently along his rough hairy skin to reach behind and grab the other side of the gauze. 

You gasped loudly feeling Arthur roughly grab your shoulder, a rumble coming from his chest. 

Almost instantly you pulled your hands out from the fabric, letting the gauze hang loose from it as you brought your hands to your lap. 

Your hands felt tingly, that’s weird. Maybe it was the rubbing alcohol… Even though you’d stopped using that a bit ago. And it was only when you touched Arthur’s skin like that…

Arthur gathered himself letting go of your shoulder. Before he could mutter anything you started to apologise.

“Arthur, I am- I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to just- I just- I-” You started to stutter a little panicked that you had annoyed the alpha.

“You shocked me, s’all.” He said plainly, his voice deep and what seemed like tired. 

You nodded before quietly and carefully continuing. Something was different. You couldn’t quite explain the atmosphere but, it was warm. Not just with the heat outside. It felt fuzzy? if that made any sense to you.

You finished tying the gauze around his leg securely before standing up and looking at him, You looked over his torso and let your fingers gently move some of the ripped clothing from his next wound. You could see a few scratches around it, that was gonna need cleaning too.

You stepped back and watched as Arthur’s eyes travelled from up his own bloody, muddy mess of clothing to your eyes. 

“What next boss?” He hummed deeply, seeming to be a little less uptight. 

You couldn’t help but let a smile tug at your lips, which in turn made the tiniest of smiles tug at Arthur’s. It shocked you to say the least. 

You cleared your throat before opening your mouth to say something without actually thinking about what you wanted next. “uhh.. How about shirt off, I need to get to those cuts” You said a little more relaxed.

He nodded and shifted all of his top half of clothes before getting his union suit unbuttoned and pushing it down around his waist loosely.

Arthur Morgan was built like a fucking Ox, the man was pure muscle, to be fair, he did do majority of the heavy lifting around camp, and outside of camp. He had strong gun wielding arms, Ones that wouldn’t falter with a guns recoil. 

You looked him over for a minute, trying to play it off as looking for injuries. 

He cleared his throat and looked down at you, making your cheeks heat up a little. 

You knew that you didn’t have to have him standing for these so you invited him to sit, with the warning that he’d have to move for the one on his back. Like a smart man he decided to straddle the chair so that you could get that one done first. 

You looked over his tanned body, you could see the perfect tan lines around his neck and down his arms from where his shirt had been covering but the guy still had a good colour to him.

You moved forward so that you were mere inches from him before getting back to work, rubbing the alcohol around the red, swollen torn skin. Listening as Arthur hissed through his teeth.

You pulled the cloth away thinking you were to rough with him. “Sorry.” You muttered quietly. 

He didn’t reply, he just ducked his head forward to lean on his arms. 

He was being more than weird with you, sure it felt like he avoided you all the time and didn’t really like you, but this kinda thing was unusual for him. 

You brushed it off and continued working on his new wound, soon to be new addition to the scars covering his body. 

You made quick work of the stitching, moving him over to his front so you could work the one on his chest. Now this one was a little more difficult, because surprisingly, the badger had left it’s claw in him. Which means you now had to fish it out. 

You tried to find a comfortable place where you could get comfortable, looking more frustrated as time went on. 

He looked at you and raised an eyebrow. “I can pull it out if ya want?” He offered. 

You looked at him and shook your head. “Oh, no I wouldn’t want you doing that.”

“It ain’t nothin’ I haven’t done ‘fore.” He shrugged.

You couldn’t help but smile a little. “I’m not doubting you Mr Morgan but, Seeing some of the work you’ve done, I don’t trust you to get the entire thing out. God knows how many broken down bullets are still under your skin.” You hummed. 

He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. The first you’d heard from him that was from a joke you made. “Fair enough.”

He quietened down after a second or so before you sighed. 

You moved yourself to his side perching yourself on the flimsy arm of the chair. A few creaks could be heard as your weight shifted on it, now you were actually in a really good position to get close.

You were close enough that Arthur could feel your breath on his skin, enough to make his chest grow a few goosebumps.

You hummed quietly as you worked. That little exchange of a conversation and a chuckle, making you loosen up around him somewhat.

You grabbed your thin curved forceps before wiping them in the soaked rag and digging into the deeper wound making Arthur tense a little. 

You gave him a look as if to tell him to relax a little before trying to work again. 

You gave a frustrated sigh as he kept fidgeting before you put a firm hand on his chest, your nails curved in a little making them jab into his skin slightly.

“Can’t you just sit still?” You asked giving a look of annoyance. 

Arthur looked up at you, his chest raising as he sucked in a breath. He looked over your face a second before reaching his hand up and covering yours with it. 

You were stiff as you felt his hand come down on yours, not breaking eye contact with those deep blue hues. 

Arthur tightened his grip a little and pulled your nails out of his skin a little before pulling his hand away from yours leaving the soft pads against his chest. 

You looked down to his hand that was now back at his side and thought it was best if you just continued working quietly. 

Which you did, You made quick work of the almost fully intact claw before putting it in a tissue on your cot. You started to clean up more before starting the stitches, this time taking a little more care since it was on a sensitive part of his skin. 

You hummed quietly to yourself as you finished the stitch off before wiping it over. You smiled at your work before sitting up a little. 

“There.” You said letting out a breath that you didn’t know you were holding in. Arthur stayed sat down until you were ready to let him stand. You rubbed your finger down the middle of his pectorals to make sure that no slight movements would open the wound. 

Arthur let out a noise you didn’t quiet recognise as you pulled your hand away. 

You looked up to him just as he closed his eyes to curse himself, his jaw clenching softly as he did so. 

Your cheeks brought out a light pink colour as you stepped back and held your hand out to help him up. He was sure gonna be stiff so even just the lightest pull was something to help. 

He opened his eyes and looked at you before grabbing your hand and pulling himself up. 

“I just wanna put a few bandages around your chest to keep that thing clean for a few days is that alright?” You said softly, letting your hands linger in each others touches as you talked.

He gave a silent nod. Slowly letting his hand slip from yours before he lifted his arms up to let you get around him with the bandages. 

Now this required you to get close. Well thats false but instead of looking like an idiot and walking around him to wind up this bandage you were just gonna wrap your arms around his waist to grab it from the back a few times. 

Which is what you did. 

Around and Around, about three times before you stopped with your arms around his back, mid grab. 

You squinted your eyebrows a little as you heard Arthur inhale deeply. He was smelling you. Which wasn’t normally like him. 

“You’re close to heat ain’t you?” He said deeply.

You slowly continued to finish wrapping him up. Your heart beating a little faster. 

“I-uh I don’t think so?” You told him in a hushed tone as you brought the bandage to the front of him before starting to tie it up. 

“Why?” You asked as you looked up at him, his eyes meeting yours halfway. They were darker than normal. Which you tried to push past.

He blinked a few times and the brights of his eyes seemed to push forward once more as he cleared his throat. 

“Ain’t nothin’. “ He said as he stood back a little, making you pull the bandages tighter around him. 

You slowly gave a nod before finishing up and standing back. 

“There, You should be all healed up in a few weeks, just be careful.” You said as you picked his gun belt up as he pulled his pants up.

“Well I don’t know if I can do that.” He said through a breath.

You shook your head and handed his belt over and looked up at him. “For my sake.” You smiled a little, brushing off what just happened between you both. 

He dipped his head and smiled a little under the brim of his hat. “Alright fine.” He said as he belted himself back up before putting the rest of his clothes back on. 

He thanked you before quickly making his way out of the tent. 

You cleaned everything up before picking up the badgers claw that you dug out of him. You wiped it in the tissue for a second before holding it up to look at it. 

It was long. Must’a been in real deep. 

You opened the folds of the tent back up to get some more light in before sitting down and cleaning the claw, You have no idea why you were doing it.

Maybe you thought that it was pretty neat. It was a hell of a claw, You spent at least 20 minutes making sure there was no fur or flesh still stuck to it, and then trying to polish it up to standard. 

Or, maybe it was because of what Arthur had said ‘You’re close to heat ain’t you?’ It wasn’t even the fact that he said it. It was the tone. It wasn’t even really a question. It wasn’t “Are you getting close to your heat?” It was an observation. 

Could he really smell it on you? It was still a few weeks away right?

“You keep wiping that thing like that there’s gonna be nothin’ left of it.” A deep familiar voice chimed in with a chuckle. Knocking you out of your thought.

You let your eyes flick up to Dutch who was stood on the other side of the small table of your tent. You giggled softly as you watched him step forward a little. 

“Was just lost in thought.” You hummed.

He nodded softly. “What do you got there anyway?” He asked curiously. Letting his hands rest on the table as he bent over to look at it. 

You smiled a little, holding up the claw in your hand. “Badger claw, pulled it outta Arthur about half an hour ago.” You told him.

Dutch hummed and stuck his bottom lip out as he gave the small noise before reaching up to your hand to gently grab it and observe it. He let his hand cup your much smaller one for a second as he took it.

You smiled watching as he held it up to the sky, curiously tilting your head. 

“They say that you can tell how old the thing was by looking through the veins that stuck into the claws.” He grumbled.

You sat forward on the table a little to look up at it with him. “Like a tree with rings?” You asked as you looked up to him.

Dutch pulled his gaze away from the claw and looked down at you, a charming smile gracing his face. “Yes. Much like a tree. Good observation.” He hummed deeply setting the claw back down in front of you. 

You smiled and giggled a little at the praise, Dutch was a ladies man. No doubt about it. But not only did you appreciate the praise in that sense. But It also let you know that he was getting used to you. 

You felt pretty good about your place anyway. You had a tent already. Only because you needed a place to check people over. Even if it was for more uh- intimate things. 

Things people didn’t talk about out loud. You were still there to help them. 

You smiled at Dutch once more. “Is there anything I can help you with?” You asked curiously as he looked back at you.

He shook his head gently. “I just thought i’d come check on you is all. You seemed to be in space.” He said softly. “But as you’re fine. I guess I should get back to what I was doing.” He said as he started to walk.

“Thank you for patchin’ Arthur up by the way.” He said. “Just in case the boy didn’t thank you himself.” 

You smiled and nodded before getting back to what you were doing. Thinking about Arthur. 

Everything about that encounter felt different. From the minute you were called over to him a Dutch. 

You’d never really paid much attention to the alphas at camp. Or anyone really, Not in that way at least. 

You and Javier almost had something once but you thought against it since you were still new, and he was drunk when he first started flirting with you. Just in case he’d look at you sober and change his mind.

Not that I think he would mind you.

You thought about the first time you were introduced to everyone. That night that you foolishly helped a few outlaws escape. Dumb bitch. 

No. You weren’t a dumb bitch. This was the life you sorta craved. Not that you admitted it. You were naturally thought of as higher class. Even in the gang. the whole. 

“OhHh a DoCtOr FaNcY”

But that also didn’t matter here. Whether you were poor, rich or happy in the middle. None of that mattered here because you did it all together. 


	3. A sudden heat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter Warnings: Attempt assault, Violence,_

Anyway. Back to meeting Arthur. 

It was a weird time. You were still somewhat in shock from what had happened but you were sat down and quickly taken care of after the situation had been explained. 

You’d been given some fresh clothes and were given some stew which wasn’t actually too bad. Or so you thought to start. 

You’d met everyone at that point. Or so you’d thought. That’s when they came back. Arthur, Micah and Lenny. 

Micah and Lenny were your last thought. Arthur’s scent punched you in the nose like an angry octopus. He smelled of pure power. It was tough to explain. He stood tall as he walked, His shoulders broad and stiff. Dragging a deer with him over his shoulder.

God he radiated alpha energy. 

His eyes flicked to you quickly with confusion before turning towards Pearson’s wagon. Flopping the carcass onto the table before looking at the man. 

“I ain’t ever bringin’ him huntin again.” He growled deeply at Dutch. 

Not that you knew who he was talking about. Then it got to the question of who you were. Dutch gave a quick explanation to him and that was it. 

He didn’t speak to you, nothing. Not until a few days in. Which wasn’t much of a word. You’d been told he was the strong silent type, and you admired him for it. Guess he didn’t need words to show how he was feeling.

You sighed as you fiddled with the claw letting it dent into the table a little as you spun it around under your finger. 

You smiled as you looked up to see Karen walking over to you with a bottle of whiskey.

“Ain’t it a little early for drinking?” You teased and she pulled a chair up next to you.

“Once the clock’s struck one the drinkin’s begun!” She rhymed excitedly.

You rolled your eyes. She was always one for a drink. Maybe even too much of a drink. She’s been real good to you since you came here. Much like the other girls but something about Karen was so much more boisterous. It sorta dragged you out of feeling like the new girl.

“Well how can I help you Miss Jones?” You smiled. 

She popped the bottle open flicking the top onto the floor. A smile gracing her face as she did. “What was you and Arthur talkin’ ‘bout in here?” She asked.

You raised an eyebrow. “I was stitching him up. Nothing too scandalous.” You hummed. 

She laughed as if she didn’t believe you. “He was walking outta there as red as a sunburnt tomato.” She exaggerated. 

Your cheeks went a little red at the thought. “Really?” You asked leaning against the table towards her a little. 

She nodded and threw back her head as she gulped a little from the bottle. “Oh yeah. So that whole, ‘I was stitching him up’ lie you had planned there does nothing.” She hummed imitating your voice. 

You smiled a little. “Seriously. I stitched him up and cleaned his cuts and then he left.” You tried to tell her.

Needless to say she wasn’t having any of it. Even though that’s all that was happening. 

You both chatted amongst yourselves before you decided to ask her something. 

“Hey Karen?” You asked quietly. 

She looked up from her bottle and hummed. 

“Do I smell like my heat is starting?” You asked, your cheeks glowing pink. It’s not something you wanted to ask. You just needed to know if you were closer to it than you thought.

And she was the perfect person. Betas and alphas could smell an omegas heat with ease. Even most omegas. especially when it was in the middle of it. But coming up to a heat it was a little more dangerous to ask an alpha if they thought it was happening. 

Asking Karen was a safe bet. It’s not like some primal instinct is gonna start to kick in to make her wanna fuck you. Or breed you, however you wanted to put it. 

She raised an eyebrow for a second. “You’ve still got a few weeks ain’t you?” She asked as she leaned forward to take your arm, taking a deep breath as she did so.

She made a face as she processed what she was smelling. She shook her head. “I can smell it a little not too much. Why?” She asked. 

You didn’t wanna out Arthur for saying what he said. But also you were confused and curious. 

You shook it off. “I don’t know, Maybe it’s just Dutch and Arthur being friendly.” You said trying to make it as bland as possible. 

She gave a nod. “Maybe Arthur’s finally warming up to you. He’s a tough one to crack. Dutch on the other hand, it could just be that he’s in a good mood.” She said trying to give you the answers. 

You nodded. “Yeah… It could be.” 

You two sat together for a bit before Arthur wandered over. Which was weird in itself. 

You smiled politely up at him as he closed the gap between you. “Howdy Arthur.” You said softly as he tipped his hat to you both. 

“I’m gonna head into town, been told to ask if either of you need anything?” He said letting his hands rest on his belt loosely. 

Your eyes lit up as you bounced up. “D’you mind if I come with? I gotta get some stuff from the doctors, to fill the kit back up.” You said excitedly. You hadn’t left camp since you got here. The first few weeks it was to make sure that you weren’t gonna run off to law but then as you settled you found you didn’t need anything. 

Arthur opened his mouth with a short breath as he started. “Miss L/n, I don’t know if I-”

“Oh c’mon Arthur!” Karen started as she stood up. “You ain’t gonna be long, and how’re you supposed to know what Y/n needs?” She said winking at you, making you smile more. 

“Stop bein’ such a sour puss, loosen up. Take her with you.” She said patting his shoulder.

Arthur gave her a look before looking at the smile on your face, bright enough to outshine the sun. 

He sighed and gripped his belt for a second. “Alright. But it’s just a quick trip and you gotta keep your head down.” He warned. 

You nodded more and grabbed your shawl, throwing it around your shoulders and holding it under your arms. “I’m ready when you are.” 

Karen smiled at how excited you got to go out. “Look after her Arthur, Or i’ll kill you m’self.” She hummed half jokingly. 

Arthur chuckled gently before leading you towards his horse. 

His attitude change was so quick, he went from grumpy normal Arthur to, kinda shy yet still in charge willing to talk Arthur. 

Arthur had a big horse. It was an Andalusian? You think. Big war horse, perfect for hunting.

You tried to get up onto the back of it on your own. failing miserably. 

You could hear Arthur chuckle before getting on first and then taking your hand, lifting you up with ease.

You thanked him quietly and a little embarrassed as he started his horse off into a trot. 

The camp wasn’t far from Valentine. But far enough to make sure no one could see the smoke of the fires and such. 

You decided to use this time wisely. “You should be resting.” You said as you looked around. Your hands holding onto the back of Arthur’s saddle.

He turned his head to the side, not enough to look back at you but just enough to acknowledge your statement. “Why’s that?” 

“You just had stitches, and it seems like it had been a rough morning. You don’t want to be too over worked.” You said as if it was common knowledge. 

He let out a deep chuckle, “You don’t just get restin’ time, I’m a busy man.” He tried to tell you. 

You smiled more. “Well the excuse of being ‘A busy man’ isn’t a good one, because if you don’t let those heal properly, you’ll be busy bein’ dead.” You scolded slightly. 

Arthur let out a short breathy chuckle before turning back to look at the path ahead. “Well maybe i’ll take that into mind.” He hummed.

“If you don’t rest when we get back, i’m gonna have to force you.” You joked lightly.

He let out a deep chuckle. “And how you gon’ do that omega?” He asked with a rough undertone.

You don’t think he meant to call you that. He didn’t even think he was gonna call you that. 

Your stomach did a few flips at simply being called omega. You felt your cheeks heat up before struggling for an answer as Arthur came up into Valentine. “I- I uh I could take you down.” You hummed. 

Arthur got off of his horse outside the general store and avoided lifting his gaze, only enough to help you down. “I’d like to see you try lil lady.” He teased as he put you down.

You looked up at him to see his cheeks covered with a soft blush. You assumed it was the same reason you were blushing. But you both decided not to mention it. 

He cleared his throat and stood up a little straighter. “I’ma head into the store, pick out some things that people want, then i’m going to the gunsmiths, meet back here.” He ordered gently.

You nodded. “I shouldn’t be too long.” You smiled before making your way over to the doctors. 

Arthur watched as you left, scoping out your surroundings to see if there was anything he didn’t like. Which he could find nothing of. 

You walked to the door of the doctors turning to see Arthur just watching. You waved softly at him, watching him send a wave your way before going into the general store. 

You were barely five minutes in the doctors. Grabbing everything you wanted off of the shelves in an order that you’d gotten to know. 

You could feel your stomach cramp a little and gained a worried look. You’re fine, just some bad stew. Heat isn’t for a few more weeks, you tried to tell yourself.

You walked over to the counter to pay for everything, getting out your coin purse handing over what you owed before taking the small bag, back outside. 

You looked up from looking in your bag as the door shut behind you, the little bell above it going off as it did. You looked up and over to the Sheriff’s station, where a few men sat on horses. Chewing whatever it was and talking, That was until you came out. 

You gave a shy smile as they looked up at you, all of them seeming to take a deep breath of air. 

All looking amongst themselves before one hollered for you. 

“Hey girlie! How ‘bout you come join us here?” He asked with a dark yet unassuming tone. 

God you’re naive. Considering you’d worked in Valentine for a little bit you were still so oblivious to some of the people. 

You walked forward to the edge of the steps before stopping, You took a few breaths before realising that they were alphas. You should have fucking known. 

Bounty hunters were normally alphas. Something to boost the ego and such. A power move if anything. 

You held the bag to your chest a little tighter. Not thinking that they would take anything. They were, working for the Sheriff after all. 

“Can I help you?” You asked sweetly in your nicest calmest voice possible. 

They continued to chat amongst themselves as you stood a little closer. 

“Don’t see many omegas like you ‘round here. What’re you doin in a town like Valentine? Shouldn’t you be somewhere ‘proper’ like Saint Denis?” One asked a little mockingly of your rather posh accent.

You gave a small nervous giggle. “Oh no sir I ain’t staying in this town long. I’m just here to get some stuff.” 

You talked with them for a few minutes, relaxing a little even though the pressure in your chest was getting hard to ignore. You were getting really anxious. Something about these boys screamed dangerous. 

Or was it something about you that screamed I cant put up much of a fight.

One of the men got off of their horses and walked a little closer to you. “You know, This close to a heat, you really shouldn’t be out anywhere.” 

You clenched your jaw. “I’m not going into heat. Second of all, I’m perfectly fine going anywhere I want.” You argued. 

He chuckled. “What happens if some big bad alpha comes after you though? With a smell that sweet and strong, one would be stupid not too.”

Okay fun and games were over. 

You looked around nervously for Arthur as the alpha walked towards you, well walking isn’t the word you should use. He stalked his way towards you, carefully and slowly. His boys just watching from their horses. 

“I don’t want an alpha. I’m fine on my own thanks.” You told him stepping back more, Your body starting to heat up a little. Your stomach starting to get warm. 

“Oh but you need one. I can smell it. We all can.” He growled a little. 

This was too much for you. You turned around and started to jog back to Arthur’s horse, turning it to a run before realising Arthur wasn’t back yet. You turned and ran into the general store closing the door behind you, the owner letting out a surprised gasp and a ‘hey!’

You watched from the window as the alpha shook his head angrily walking up to the store. 

You panicked turned to the owner and started walking towards him. “Have you seen a tall blonde man come in here? he’s got a-a scruffy beard, blue striped shirt with suspenders and wears a satchel?” You asked panicked.

The store clerk was cautious of what was going on. “He left not long ago, didn’t see where he went.” He told you uselessly.

You nodded and winced a little putting your hand on the counter. 

God you’re so fucking stupid. Why didn’t you listen to your gut back at camp. 

It was uncommon for heats to turn up early but in the right setting sometimes it could happen. 

The fuzzy feeling while working with Arthur, the way he sniffed at you. The way he was being blunt yet not angrily blunt. The literal sentence that came out of his mouth, telling you that you were close to heat. Close enough that he could smell you. 

The way that Dutch lingered his fingers on you, the coming over to check on you. It wasn’t necessarily a physical attraction. More like a need and if an Alpha catches onto it, it doesn’t matter who you are, he’s gonna need it too.

The store owner looked a little worried. “Miss are you-” 

“Where’s the back exit, hell it doesn’t even have to be a door I just- Hng” You started and gripped the counter. “I just need to get out before that man comes in.” 

He nodded before pointing to the back room, being smart sending you through a window instead of straight out of the back door. Where this unwanted alpha could easily chase you. 

You stood out under the window until you could hear the door to the general store close. 

You thought you’d outsmarted him so you decided to try and run across to the gunsmiths.

Which is when you were greeted by a man tackling you into the mud, making you let out a loud yelp and dropping your medical supplies. 

You cramped up more letting out a whine as he tried to push you too him. 

As much as you were trying to fight yourself off of him, that animalistic urge to mate was beating you. 

“Get off!!” You yelled turning your body around to push his face from your neck. 

He let out a deep growl as you jabbed your thumb into his eye trying to push him back.

You panted harshly as you continued to push him before going to your last resort.

“ARTHUR!!!” You screamed as loud as you could, your voice cracking with fear half way through. 

You tried to bite at the mans hand as he tried to stop you screaming.

“Stop makin’ a scene omega-” He started before the gunsmith’s door booted open, practically breaking from its hinges. You could hear the wood snapping and splintering from where you were.

A deep yet loud growl could be heard as Arthur stomped his way down the stairs gripping the man and yanking him up as hard as he could.

“Get offa her you god damn animal!!” He threatened in a voice you’d never heard.

You pulled yourself out of the semi dried mud and hid behind Arthur quickly watching as he made himself known.

_He was the alpha._

You watched as he threatened the other into submission, barely lifting his hands to do so.

You would say great job but seeing just how big he was in status sent you further into heat. 

Arthur was gonna go after the guy, he’d grabbed his gun ready but before he could set off to do it, you had grabbed the bare skin of his forearm, sending a volt of electricity through the both of you.

“Arthur-” You whined as his head snapped towards you. His eyes were dark and he was breathing heavily.

“I- I need you to take me back _now_.” You practically begged. 

You had barely blinked before he’d swung around and lifted you up, grabbing the medicine from the floor as he did so. 

You gasped and dug your nails into him. Not aggressively, In a way that was threatening the wall he had built up in his head to stop him fucking any omega that goes into heat at camp.

Arthur was a very well preserved man. Polite and knew to stay away from the omegas as they were going into their heat. He’d built this wall up over the years so that he didn’t loose control of himself to his urges. Much like most alphas had to try and do.

He let out a deep growl before putting you on the back of the horse. “Lets get goin’” He breathed as he got on. kneading his horse into action, making the powerful beast thrust off without a single second to think. 

You wrapped your arms around him and buried your face into the back of his shirt, inhaling deeply, a smell that comforted you yet made your slick run quick. 

You’d been told stories about omegas going into unexpected heats, how fast their bodies could get them ready and just about how desperate they could get if coming into contact with the right alpha. 

Arthur’s little show of dominance knocked you straight into that category. 

You squeezed at his clothed skin and whined quietly behind him, making his back stiffen up. 

“Y/n I don’t think it’s wise to take you back like this.” He said with as much concentration as he could. 


	4. Back to strangers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter Warnings: Smut,_

You rubbed your face gently against his back, “No?” You tried to ask, sounding as human as you could force yourself to be, if you didn’t try it was just gonna come out in babbles. 

He shook his head. “The scent that’s comin’ offa you right now is gonna stir that camp up, and I ain’t having anyone comin’ after you omega.” He growled. 

You gave a nod and cried out feeling your cramps getting worse as he called you omega, your slick had already soaked your way through your underwear and skirt and now you were practically begging for any release. 

You knew it wasn’t intentional, just the natural way that things go when an omega goes into heat, Alphas start referring to them as what they are and vice versa.

You’d never experienced a heat around an alpha that you’d actually thought of in that kind of way, don’t get me wrong you’d take a look at the alphas at camp and just wonder but with Arthur, I don’t know. Something was different. 

You felt bad about thinking about those things with him, with Dutch or Charles it was a passing thought but with Arthur you thought it was the greatest sin of all. 

Arthur was panicking on what to do, his own urges clouding his vision as he rode straight past camp with you.

“Christ you smell good.” He muttered under his breath, hoping you’d just not hear it. Which he was wrong.

His growing interest in you made you ache more, not just for him to knot you, but to know him. As sappy as that kinda sounds.

“Alphaaa~” You cried out in increasing pain, clawing a little at his chest. 

Arthur let out the deepest growl you’d ever heard from him. One of pure primal thought. It was like his mind was fighting with itself, one side trying to persuade him that it was a stupid idea to pull over and fuck his knot into you silly, and the other was pushing him to do it. 

“You don’t know if ya wanna call me that.” He breathed trying to keep a cool head. 

You scoffed loudly through your breathing. “Yes I do.” You growled needily. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have called you it.” 

Arthur’s brain argued with itself for a few more minutes before he gripped the reins tightly. “If we do this, it can’t be undone. Nor forgotten.” He warned. His own mind giving in to his needs. 

You nodded frantically against his back. “I know I know. I don’t care, I need this. I need you.” You whined

“Fuck! Need you alpha.” You cried out as you gripped at his shirt more, a little too close to one of his stitches. Not that either of you cared about them right now. He could barely feel it. 

Arthur snapped and turned off of the path riding into the plains of The Heartlands. Pulling his horse to a quick stop before getting off, letting you double over to hold your stomach. 

He looked up at you as he pulled the sleeping bag off of the back of the horse. “Tent or no?” He huffed throwing down the bag as it unrolled to lie perfectly in the grass. 

“How longs it gonna take you to get a tent u-” You started before he pulled you off practically dropping you to the sleeping bag.

“Too long.” He grunted before dropping down himself onto his knees in front of you. 

You looked up at him from your sitting position. His eyes were practically black, lust clouding over every rational thought that had ever gone through this mans brain.

He took a split second to look over you, looking down your body like he was a starving mutt looking at a piece of freshly cooked juicy steak. 

His eyes lit up at the sight of your thrown up skirt, which was leaning against your stomach, showing off your entirely slicked underwear. He let out a primal growl before moving his fingers forward to slide over the wet fabric, gathering up a decent amount before pulling his hand back to watch it dribble down his fingers.

You couldn’t begin to explain the growing heat and need you had in you right now. Feeling the heat of his hand through your underwear driving you wild, making your pussy clench needily around nothing but air. 

You let out a whine that brought Arthur out of his little trance, He pushed you back so that you were laying down before eagerly ripping your underwear from you letting the torn up piece fall to the side of you both. 

He frantically moved to unbuckle his belt enough to take it off, roughly pulling at it until it fell to his side along with his guns. 

He moved to unbutton his pants and push them down enough for his large throbbing cock to free itself. 

One sight of the thing made you cry out. You’d never been this desperate for something in your life. Your heats never went like this. 

Curse you Arthur Morgan.

He looked down at you and smirked. “I know ‘mega well get you filled up in no time.” He purred lowly. 

You moved your hand down to your clit in a sorry excuse to let some of the tension in your stomach go, while Arthur fumbled about to shake his pants off, If he was gonna fuck you, he knew that he wanted to be able to move himself to get as deep as possible without any restrictions. 

You thrust two fingers into yourself eager trying to fill a void that you knew they could never fill as Arthur forced your legs open a little more to sit between you. 

He didn’t utter a word as he slicked himself up, the noises of pure need and want taking over his vocal chords and strangling them until they did what was wanted. 

He pressed the thick tip to your ready entrance before looking at you. “You best be sure you want this ‘cause there ain’t no going back now.” He panted.

You didn’t even have time to reply before he thrusted himself in, in one smooth motion. 

You yelped out grabbing at the grass and fabric of the sleeping back as he forced himself in as deep as he could, the knot at the base of his cock already slightly swollen. Not enough to make it uncomfortable.

Arthur dropped his hands heavily either side of your head as he towered over you, his head dipped forward letting his hat fall off just above your head. A slur of curses slipping between his teeth. 

“Holy shit” He panted. “Feel so good.” 

You just couldn’t speak, you were at a loss for words just feeling this full, it had never happened before. No matter how many times you fucked yourself with what you could get your hands on. Nothing was as filling as this. 

You were about speak when Arthur started to thrust, gentle isn’t the word I would use.

He growled, gripping fistfuls of grass and dirt as he got his grip. Watching as you moved your arms to his shoulders clawing needily wanting him closer to you. “Mm-Alpha.” You moaned pulling him closer to you.

Arthur didn’t hesitate to press his lips to yours, his tongue forcing entry into your mouth as he fucked into you like it was the only thing he knew how to do. His tongue taking over yours in dominance, exploring every inch of your mouth that he could. 

Arthur tasted sweet, like he’d been sucking on candies and smoking. You welcomed the invasion of his mouth. Every so often pulling back to breathe, strings of saliva following both of you. 

Arthur’s pace never faltered. The sound of skin slapping wet skin forcing its way through the plains. 

You were getting close. You could have said this from the start because nothing you had ever felt made you feel this good.

“Oh my god~ Alpha~” Your moans were nothing but purely pornographic. Something that couldn’t be uttered in a ten mile radius from a church. 

This spurred Arthur on, to fuck into you with as much power as he could. “Such a tight little Omega.” He growled biting at your ear roughly. He was one for using his mouth where he could. You learnt that quickly. 

His mouth was all over any exposed skin it could reach. Your neck is where he was a little more cautious, The only rational thought that was still lingering in his head was not to claim you. No matter how fucking bad he wanted too. 

You let your head fall back as he hit every sweet spot in your aching cunt. Exposing your neck fully to him. Now that thought of not claiming you was starting to be brushed away. Seeing your skin like this, was artwork. Your head thrown back where he could see everything. Every muscle in your body forcing movement. 

He clenched his jaw and just fucked you. You let out a few noisy gasps as you went to reach between you to rub your clit. 

Arthur was fast to grab your hand and pin it above your head. A deep rumbled growl rolling through his chest. 

“You’re gonna cum from my cock and only my cock do you understand me omega?” He ordered.

You gulped and nodded. He squeezed your wrist a little before leaning closer to your lips, his barely brushing against them. His beard and moustache tickling your face a little as you felt his hot breathing.

“I didn’t hear an answer?” He whispered.

“Yes alpha.” You moaned quietly before he pushed his mouth against yours igniting you both into a heated kiss once more.

You knew that you could cum from his cock and you knew it was gonna happen soon. 

Arthur’s hand slipped from your wrist up to your’s grabbing it somewhat gently. Just holding it as he pounded into you. 

You squeezed it hard as you felt the build up to your climax quicken. To which Arthur moved himself to get deeper.

“Gonna cum for me? Gonna cum like a good little omega?” He panted as he looked at you.

You nodded and tried to start forming a sentence before it hit you like a train on speed. 

“AlpHA!” You squeaked out through a loud moan as your orgasm rattled you thoroughly.

“Atta girl…” Arthur purred deeply. “Cum all over your alphas big cock.” He growled as he pushed himself towards his own orgasm which wasn’t far judging on how swollen his knot was getting. 

You barely had time to get over your first orgasm before Arthur had pulled out making you whine before he flipped you over with ease, throwing your skirt back over your back as he got you on your hands and knees.

You presented for him almost immediately, shoving your ass up in the air for him and ducking your head towards the floor.

He let out a deep breath. “You’re such a good girl.” He hummed grabbing your ass roughly, feeling the soft flesh between his fingers. “Getting all ready for me to breed this tight little pussy of yours.” he breathed teasing the entrance as he squeezed at his knot. Letting his eyes roll back as he did so.

You nodded as much as you could. “Need you to fill me up Arthur.” You practically begged.

“We ain’t gonna have a problem there.” He hissed as he thrusted back into you, his nearly fully swollen knot threatening to push in.

“Oh fuck!” You cried out as he pushed in fucking you in a slightly sloppier pace. 

Arthur was gonna make himself cum if it was the last thing he would do. He pushed your back down making you arch it more, forcing himself deeper and deeper into you.

That’s all he needed. Just that little push before forcing his knot into you as he came loudly. His nails raking down your back and balling up your shirt into his fists as he let his load go in you.

You gasped feeling this second orgasm that you had no idea was coming, hitting you. The feeling intensifying incredibly as you felt his throbbing knot stop anything from coming out.

Arthur bucked his hips carefully a few times before leaning over you to catch his breath. 

It took you both a few minutes to gather your thoughts before Arthur very carefully scooped you up and moved with you so that he was sat down and you were in his lap.

You guys were gonna be stuck for a bit.

You didn’t even care about how awkward this could get, you were fucking exhausted. He literally fucked the life out of you.

Arthur sat there with his arms around you so that you didn’t fall off his lap and result in hurting the both of you.

He stared at nothing as he tried to figure out what to say. Which is kind of what you were doing.

“I think it’s best that we don’t tell camp about this.” He said tiredly. You could feel his chest sink as he said it.

You nodded and hummed softly. “I think it’s best that we just, keep it between us.” 

Everything was quiet.

“I shouldn’t have let you come with me-” He started.

“No, Nope nope Nope. I’m not letting you blame yourself for that. It was my fault.” 

“I could smell it on you. From the minute I came back to camp I knew it. Throughout you stitching me up. I knew it. I even said it when I didn’t mean too. Yet I still let you come with me.” He said beating himself up.

“Arthur-”

“That man was gonna hurt you, you know that? He was thinking the exact thing that all alphas think when they smell that sweet smell coming off of an omega.” He started. 

“He wanted to breed you and the way he had it, no one was gonna stop him.” He said continuing to throw blame at himself.

“You stopped him.” You said quietly. “You didn’t have to. You didn’t even have to answer my cry. I didn’t think you would hear it.” You said honestly.

“I felt it.” He corrected.

You were confused. “What?” 

“I felt it. hearing it had nothing to do with it.” He said honestly. “It was like I could hear your heartbeat. Just panicked and needing… me.” He said. He felt stupid for admitting it. 

Your heart almost melted. “Can you still hear it?” You asked curiously.

He nodded. “I’ve been able to hear it all day. My senses have been overwhelmed with your smell, just everything. 

You smiled against his shoulder. “I’m sorry about that. I’ll see if I can by a mix to try and dull everything down.” You told him.

He shook his head. “Nah don’t worry yourself.” 

“Has it been like this with any of the other girls?” You asked.

Arthur fell silent for a moment. “No.” He said plainly. 

You scrunched your eyebrows. There was something about the way he said it. As if he was scared to admit that it hadn’t happened before. 

You played with his fingers softly as he held onto you loosely. 

He sighed and looked around “Dutch’ll kill me for this…” He mumbled quietly, as he leaned his head on your shoulder.

“First of all, not if he doesn’t find out. Second of all, why?” you asked curiously, leaning your head against his.

“We have a sort of rule, the alphas can’t just fuck every newcomer, Omega or not. Can’t risk pregnancy, wouldn’t want to risk pregnancy.” He said softly.

You nodded. “Well don’t worry about me getting pregnant, if there’s anyone who knows what they’re doing to safely stop it, its me.” You smiled. Finally being the camp doctor was really coming in handy. 

He thought about it. “We’re gonna have to wash before we go back, we’re gonna stink of each other.” He told you. 

“There’s a river down the way if you wanna go for a dip.” You teased. 

He chuckled deeply. “That might be our only option.” He hummed. 

You winced as you were shifted from his lap to realise that his knot had gone down and he was back to his normal self again. 

You both sorted yourselves out, helping the other where needed before you finally got ready to go back. You decided to both cover yourselves in mud and explain that someone was trying to kidnap you.

A complete bullshit story but the best you got. 

Once you got back to camp, everything felt different. You and Arthur parted ways to go do your own things. Got yourselves cleaned up and went… 

Went back to being strangers again…


	5. Scum of the camp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter Warnings: Violence,_

It had been a month or so since that little fiasco in Valentine with Arthur. Not that you got to tell anyone about it. 

You know what, it was making you a little miserable. Arthur had gone from the occasional head nod to just, nothing. Nothing at all. He didn’t spare you any time of his days.

It’s not like he was ignoring all of the omegas either, it was just you. You knew it was because of what happened. You understood that he was being careful with Dutch, but that was still no excuse to just ignore you. 

You knew you had to push it aside, it was a one time thing. You know that. he didn’t claim you, not forcefully nor willingly, so you could still get away with it being a one time thing. 

You looked around your tent tiredly as you forced yourself to sit up from sleep. You’d left the curtains open to get some cool air in throughout the night, since it was starting to get to the warmer half of the year. 

You rubbed your eyes softly and cracked yourself like a glow stick through stretches before getting up, you cleaned your hair up and grabbed your boots, you thought for a second before a grin grew big on your face.

You threw the curtains to the tent shut before rummaging through your chest to find them. Ahah! there they are!

You pulled out a pair of pants. Unusual for you but you were all about trying new things, oh and also Sadie suggested it. She knew what she was doing with looks so you took a page from her book and bought them. 

You slid them on, watching as they hugged you nicely, not too tight, not too loose. They were slim fit, so they were always gonna be skinny, good riding pants. You looked in the little table mirror as you turned around to see your ass.

Oh you could get used to this. Whether you had an ass or not before this, it gave you one. Everything hugged you perfectly as you tucked your shirt into it, slipping into your boots you brushed yourself down and opened everything up again before neatly putting your skirt away. 

You patted yourself down to make sure you had everything before realising you were missing one important thing. 

That damn badger claw. 

You looked over to the table before grabbing it and humming, stuffing it into your pocket before walking out of the tent. 

As soon as you stepped foot outside of it, it felt like there was eyes on you. 

But before you could even process who’s you could hear a familiar soft voice. 

“Oh Y/n those look gorgeous on you.” Mary-Beth hummed softly as she walked over on her way past.

You smiled, a blush hitting your cheeks. “You think so?” You said turning to show the entirety of your outfit off.

She nodded eagerly. “Oh yes, you need to show Sadie, she’ll be so happy that you did it.” She hummed holding your arm softly. 

You nodded and thanked her before asking where Sadie was, Over by the cliff per usual.

You wandered over to her, feeling the best you had in a long time. Why didn’t you think of this sooner? 

You smiled at some of the boys at the fires as you made your way over, clearing your throat when you reached the other.

Sadie pulled the cigarette from her lips as she turned to see you, her mouth dropping open slightly. “My word..” She smiled

“Bad?” You asked and she shook her head. 

“Oh no darlin’ look at you!” She cheered on. “You’ve got the eyes of the men on you already, You just tell me if you need ‘em off’a you.” she hummed.

You giggled and nodded. “Oh can do. I feel like I might be wearing pants more often.” admitted

She hummed “Next we’ll go get you a gun belt and a gun or two.” She grinned wriggling her eyebrows a little.

“Now why would I need that?” You asked through a giggle.

“To fend off all’a them alphas that’re gonna want a taste.” She teased.

You blushed lightly before patting her shoulder, letting her get back to what she was doing beforehand as you walked back towards the camp. 

You smiled politely as you walked past Dutch’s tent.

“Mornin’ Dutch.” You beamed as you stood in front of him. 

He looked up from his book and looked over you for a second. “Miss L/n, That is quite the look you have there.” He marvelled. 

You smiled more and thanked him. “Thank you, Sadie helped me pick out something a little more comfortable than a skirt.” You said. “Next she said she’d take me to get a gun.” You joked.

Dutch gave a deep chuckle. “That’s one more deadly woman to add to the concoction.” He teased.

You talked for a little before wandering over to the horses, today was your day to look after a few of them. Normally Kieran had it on lock down but he was away with his heat right now so you told him you’d do it. Since you knew you’d do it right.

You hummed gently as you wiped down The Count, Old boy, Taima and Brown Jack. You smiled softly at the gentle giants before you could hear someone calling your name.

You knew that Irish accent anywhere.

You turned and was greeted with Sean who was holding his shoulder gently as he bound over to you, like the excited Irish terrier he was. 

“Ah Miss-” He started before you cut him off.

“I told you to call me Y/n.” You hummed and he nodded, starting again.

“Y/n, I think i’ve thrown me shoulder out.” He said through a hiss as he tried to move his limp arm. 

You furrowed your brows softly before nodding. “How’d you do it?” You asked, grabbing his other hand and gently leading him to your tent.

“Was takin’ Enis out for a ride and the little focker bucked me at the sight of snake.” He said as you sat him down. 

You nodded softly. “Landed on your shoulder?” You suggested.

He nodded. “Oh big time. Me whole left side.” He said motioning to the dust and mud that had gathered on his clothes.

“Noting a bottle’a whiskey can’t fix” He beamed excitedly.

You giggled softly and nodded “You got me there.” You said as you moved to place your hand firmly on the front of his shoulder. “This is gonna sting.” 

“Nah it can’t be that- JESUS FOCKIN CHRIST!” He yelped as you pushed his shoulder back into place hearing the click of his bones going back to normal before he doubled over in pain. 

You gave a sweet smile before standing in front of him. “Wasn’t so bad. Ya big cry baby. Now let me see that scratch on your head.” You hummed forcing him to lift his head up. 

You moved to his side covering him from the light of outside the tent as you bent over to look at the cut he’d gained to see if it was anything serious. 

Through this time Arthur and Hosea had come back, both of them looking rather pleased with themselves. A bit of money in their pockets and a new place to sell stolen goods. 

They both made their way over to Dutch but not before they gained a glance at your tent.

Hosea looked a little surprised to see a good ass in a nice pair of pants to be the first thing he was greeted with before opening his mouth, “Our dear Y/n has changed her style.” He said dragging his eyes away out of manners as Arthur continued to look. 

His eyes furrowed as he tried to see what you were doing, other than showing the men of camp what you’re carrying.

There were definitely eyes on you, even if you didn’t mean to be showing off, you were doing a hell of a job.

Arthur turned his head to the fire to see a few of them shift their gaze before he grumbled and moved over to Dutch’s tent. 

“Whats with the pants.” Arthur huffed as he watched Hosea put a part of the money in the box. 

Dutch looked confused for a second. “ ‘scuse me son?” He asked confused. 

Arthur thought for a second before clearing his throat. “Since when did Y/n wear pants.” 

“Since when did you pay attention to what she did?” Dutch replied raising an eyebrow.

“Nothin’ wrong with a little clear observation gentlemen.” Hosea piped up as he joined them.

Arthur silently thanked him for taking the strain of having to answer. They talked a little about the business that they just finished with Seamus before Arthur’s curiosity got the best of him.

“Who’s she treatin’ now?” He questioned. His head turning back to Dutch. 

Hosea couldn’t help but form a smile at Arthur’s curiosity for you. He had an inkling that something was to happen or has already happened. But he knew for Arthur’s sake not to mention anything.

Dutch looked over to your tent, his eyes gazing over your clothed behind for a second. A satisfying hum escaping him. “I’m pretty sure it’s Sean. He let out a hell of a noise in there just now.” He said with a guess and a shrug. 

Arthur nodded. “Probably over somethin’ stupid.” He grumbled before deciding to go set his stuff down in his tent. 

You and Him were a tent apart, John’s being the one between you. The only reason you were close at all is because the medical supplies were stored near him. 

He moved and sat down on his cot just listening to everything, when he caught wind of your’s and Sean’s voice.

You giggled softly at something stupid he said, making him beam and chuckle in return.

“It’s true!” He told you. “I threw a right hook and it was like me hand came out of a magic hat and hit me right in the ‘ead!” He continued, making you giggle more as you cleaned his face up, wiping all of the dirt and gunk off of him.

“Musta been a real hero.” You hummed moving his jaw so that he was looking at you, to let you get to the other side of his face.

Arthur’s chest was tight, not in a good way. His finger tips felt fuzzy as he held onto the metal bar of the cot. Just listening to him talk to you with such confidence as if he was wooing you.

Why should Arthur care. He definitely should not care.

But he did.

“Definitely.” He said going quiet for a minute. “Don’t mind me sayin’ but you’re a hell of a doctor y’know.” He complimented.

You smiled brightly. “Thank you Sean, I try hard at what I do.”

“I saw dat work you pulled on old man Morgan.” He told you, “Impressive stuff.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and huffed a little as he listened.

“He ain’t an old man don’t be stupid.” You said fondly of the other. “Thank you anyway, I was extra careful.” You admitted. 

Sean chuckled. “Don’t know why, the man doesn’t feel anytin’.” He argued. 

You rolled your eyes, “That ain’t true, you stop that.” You hummed. “He just doesn’t need to show his emotions as much, or he’s learnt for the better” You defended.

Sean grew a big smirk. “You like him, I can tell. None of the others talk ‘bout him like that.” He hummed

Your eyes snapped to his shooting a warning, He gave his signature chuckle. 

“I knew it.” He grinned.

“You don’t know anything Sean. Stop prying at things that don’t exist. Even if they did, it’s none of your business.” You scolded as you finished cleaning him up. 

You moved away so that you could let him up. To which he bounced back into action, moving to roll the muscles in his arm and shoulder. 

“Thanks for the help lass.” He said patting your shoulder and you nodded, watching as he bounced back out and gathered with everyone again. 

You wiped your hands clean and walked out of your tent, squinting to let your eyes adjust to the sun and the light before your head instinctively turned to Arthur’s direction to see him looking back at you. 

You felt your chest get a little tight before offering him a nod, Only a nod. He can’t get away with ignoring you for so long to expect you to bounce back to your normal bubbly self with him.

He didn’t nod back originally, just looked over you for a second before you made a face as if to ask what, that’s when he nodded at you.

You went to walk in the opposite direction only to bump into Micah who grunted and stopped you from falling back onto your ass by grabbing your hip.

“Woah cowgirl careful.” He hummed.

That was unusually cheerful for him, You didn’t know him well and judging by camp reactions, you didn’t need to, to know that he wasn’t liked.

You gave a small smile and moved out of his grip before thanking him. “Thank you Micah.” You said politely before turning to go in the opposite direction before he stopped you. 

“Oh miss I actually came to speak with you.” He said sheepishly. You made a face before turning back around to him. 

“What can I help you with?” You said in the most helpful tone you could. Flashing a fake smile at the other man. 

You could feel Arthur’s eyes on the back of you, burning through you like the sun through a magnifying glass. 

Micah took his hat off and rubbed his hair. He didn’t seem so bad… Not right now at least.

“I’ve uh, been havin’ a problem with something. Not somethin’ i’d talk about in public.” He told you.

This was entirely new to you. Sure people could come to you for help with those kinds of things. But the men very rarely did, it was always the women that came to you for help.

You took a deep breath and nodded. “Right…” you started “Come on lets see what I can do.” You said moving to guide him to your tent. 

You looked up and Arthur had his hat covering his eyes, scribbling in his journal somewhat violently. You sighed hoping that he’d give you a look to tell you that Micah was fine to work with but right now, you were getting nothing.

You walked into the tent and Micah had already sat himself down, more comfortable looking than most who sit in the chair, his hips were forward as he slouched a little, his arms resting over the sides of the chair. 

“You keep this place clean, I like that in a woman.” He mumbled a little as he looked up at you.

You gave him a confused look. “I work on open wounds in here, I have to keep it clean.” You told him.

He threw his hands up weakly as you told him. “I just like it is all.” He defended. 

Arthur was trying not to focus on you, If Micah did have a problem, He really didn’t wanna know about it. But he stayed close by just in case.

You looked at the man sat in front of you and sighed. “What’s the problem Mr Bell?” You asked slapping your thighs as you sat on your cot next to the chair.

It took him a second to come up with something. His time extender being, “Where to start?” As if there were many things wrong. 

You waited patiently as he rubbed his right thigh a little.

“Somethin’s not feeling right ‘round here. Might’a been how I came off’a Baylock.” He told you as he watched you slide off of the cot to his side, crouched down enough to move to his thigh.

“That seems to be a common problem in this camp.” You told him as you gently put your hands around his thigh closer to his knee, seeing if you could feel any muscle problems.

“Y’all need to learn how to get off of your horses properly.” You told him.

Micah’s hands clenched into fists gently as your warm smaller hands tried to feel around through his pants. This whole thing screamed bad idea, but if there was a problem you didn’t want to ignore it.

“So uh- have you seen anyone around here that peaks your interest?” Micah asked. 

You looked up at him as he waited for an answer, his eyes following your hands. “I’m not quite sure what you mean.” You said with a puzzled tone.

“You know, someone you’d wanna spend those heats with.” He said as if it was as plain as the light of day. 

You looked a little shocked that he would bring up such a subject without knowing you. “Mr Bell, I don’t really wanna talk about things as such with you.” You said slowly moving your hand away from his thigh as you realised there was no problem that you could find anyway. 

He moved his calloused hand atop of yours keeping it in place for a second. “Why not?” He hissed.

Red flags were all you could see in this situation. 

“Because it’s none of your business.” You said trying to pull yourself away. 

“Well we could make it my business?” He said through a calmer yet still stern tone. Not letting go of your hands still. 

You looked at him a little worried before digging your nails into his leg as much as you could as he tried to pull your hands closer to his crotch, making the man yelp and hiss at the burning sensation. 

As soon as you were let go you got up and walked out of the tent in a hurry, holding yourself as you did so.

Arthur’s head snapped up at the sound of the gravelly yet light toned yelp. Putting his journal down and standing up ready. 

He watched as you walked out with a frown that hinted at guilt for doing what you did. To see Micah come out behind you with an angry look spreading down his face and neck. 

You looked at Arthur, who’s eyes were set on Micah. 

Uh oh. 

He knew something was up and that whatever it was, wasn’t your fault. Something started boiling in him as he started to storm over, Glaring holes through Micah’s head. 

Before he could reach Micah who was just past you, you jogged forward and stood in front of him, pushing your hands against his chest. 

“Not now.” You warned. The heat radiating off of him was nuts. Like he’d been in a furnace for half his life.

Arthur was in the head space to just push past you. To make Micah pay for this thing, that Arthur still had no clue about.

You grabbed his arm sneakily. “Not. Now.” you told him as he pushed into your hands. 

You looked around to see if anyone was looking at you, and from your field of vision, no one was. You grabbed at his bare arm, sending fuzzy feelings through the both of you before dragging him off into the forestry around camp. 

He was breathing heavily as he let you pull him away and out of the sights of others. “What’d he do?” He growled deeply, the words rumbling through his chest.

You looked at him with a soft look in your eyes, you knew that if you told him what happened, there would be trouble, and a lot of it. You saw what he was willing to do for you in Valentine and you knew that Micah was no exception. 

But he acted like that because of your heat. Why was he still getting protective. Sure he was protective of all the girls but no where near like this. 

Your heart sank in your chest as you went against telling him. 

“Nothing. He didn’t do anything Arthur.” You said holding his arm gently. “I found out what the problem was with his leg and pressed a little too hard is all.” You lied.

He looked at you, his body finding it hard to cool down. He nodded and spoke through gritted teeth. “Stay away from him.” he warned. 

You nodded before the warning even processed in your head, something about the way Arthur was being with you making you feel all giddy inside, like you wanted to blast out the cartoony heart eyes at him. 


	6. I got a bad feeling about this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter Warnings: Violence,_

After a second you huffed. “Now that we’re alone. What the hell is your deal big man?” You asked. Trying to switch the situation from you and Micah to you and him. 

He looked confused at you as you poked his chest angrily. “ ‘Scuse me?” He hummed, his voice still deep and grumbley.

You raised an eyebrow, your arm still hadn’t left his from when you pulled him over, it just sorta naturally stayed on his arm just above his wrist. “You’ve been ignoring me for weeks.” 

“I thought we agre-” 

“We agreed to not talk about what happened. We agreed to go back to normal. Ignoring me is not normal.” You told him. “Do you want me out of your life? Because that’s what it feels like. I can disappear if you want me too?”

Arthur glared at you. “You ain’t goin’ nowhere.” He growled deeply, which made you stop your train of thought and rants. 

“I-”

“I don’t know who you think you’re talkin’ too sweetheart, but I can tell you it ain’t any’a those Betas or ‘megas down there.” He started as he stepped closer. 

You looked up at him as he towered over you. Standing your ground as much as you could, even though everything about him made your knees weak.

“The reason I been ignorin you is because if I don’t i’ll get a little too protective over somthin’ that ain’t mine.” He growled at you. “I’m ignoring you so that I don’t get into fights because’a you.” He admitted. 

You looked surprised. Arthur didn’t look like he knew what emotion to show or which one he wanted on the surface. 

“Truth is, I ain’t ready to feel like that over a woman again.” He admitted.

Your heart sank a little for him. You were aware of Ms Mary Linton or as she was back then Mary Gillis, and of this Eliza woman from his past. 

The truth about Arthur Morgan, wasn’t that he was this stone cold killer, who didn’t feel anything. He was just a scared boy who didn’t want to get hurt again. He didn’t take to omegas or betas because he knew what could happen, and in his head, what _would_ happen.

You moved your arm from his and played with your own fingers for a second. 

You looked at him for a second before nodding. “I understand.” You said quietly. “Arthur- I didn’t mean to make you feel like you had to be in that situation. If ignoring me helps I-”

“You don’t make me feel like i’m in that situation, that ain’t in your control.” He said attempting to make you feel less bad for how he was feeling.

“I don’t want to ignore you. But if I don’t I ain’t gonna be able to help myself around you.” He told you. 

You looked up at him. “You’ve got more control than you think Mr. Morgan.” You said softly. “Stop underestimating yourself.” You said as you moved to grab his hand gently. 

To which he let you. The surprise in you nearly coming to the surface but you stopped it to make sure it didn’t scare him off. 

“Even if you don’t wanna talk to me, or look at me. You know where to find me when you need patching up.” You hummed softly as you got on your toes to press a kiss to his cheek. A soft warmth spreading from your lips over your face as your skin connected. 

Arthur looked like he felt guilty. He didn’t just look it, he did feel guilty. He squeezed your hand in his gently, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin. 

You smiled reassuringly at him before slipping your hand away to walk back to camp. 

The next few days were quiet between the both of you. You were both quiet in general, you felt like you were just existing right now. In between emotions and your body was telling you to just be alive. 

Not in a bad way. Just vibin’ 

You’d started learning to use a bow and getting ready to go out for a hunt or two. Normally omegas stayed at camp, but there were rules to being there, you needed to know how to look after yourself, which means, hunting, starting fires, shelters the lot. 

You knew how to do majority of it. Just the hunting one, using a gun and using a bow and arrow. 

Charles was very sweet about teaching you. He was very understanding and knew that it could be frustrating when you would miss and such, the man had what felt like unlimited patience.

You stood with him just off the side of camp. Far enough away for there to be a few animals but not far enough that they couldn’t see you both and could keep an eye on you. 

You took a breath as you looked at the painted target on the tree. Holding the bow down while you tried to steady yourself.

“Legs apart a little.” Charles hummed, moving your leg back so that they were spread more. Giving you more balance between them. 

You nodded, staying where he told you as he stood back. 

“Show me where you hold the bow.” He ordered gently, crossing his arms as he watched.

You lifted the bow up holding the Arrow steadily on the arrow shelf as you brought yourself to the position. 

Charles looked over your stance for a moment before nodding, moving forward to adjust your arms carefully, standing behind you so that he wasn’t in the way.

“If you lift just a little higher, it gives the arrow chance if it falls a little lower. Not that it should.” He said monotone and deep.

You nodded and took a deep breath. Jesus, Arthur wasn’t the only one with a strong scent. Sure it didn’t smell as good as the others but it was strong and pleasant nonetheless. “So like this?” You asked raising your arm barely. 

He nodded. “You can’t go too high or you’ll risk the animal shifting to graze as you shoot.” 

You nodded once more, trying to take in all of the information he was giving you. 

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes for a second. Your arms were getting tired from holding the position, but you knew you had to learn. 

You also had Charles’ hand on your’s holding it back for you to get used to it without so much strain.

He slowly moved back and watched you. “Take the shot when you’re ready.” He said softly before his head turned to see Arthur making his way over with a cig in his hand.

Arthur was silent. You hadn’t noticed him yet, too far in your own head trying to get this just right. 

He handed one to Charles who thanked him with a nod before they both lit up, just watching you. 

Arthur watched you, not what you were thinking of doing. He just studied your body as you did it. How your hands gripped the wooden bow, where Charles had wrapped some fabric to make it easier for your less calloused hands. 

He studied your legs up, his eyes moving over your thighs, up to your waist which was turned slightly as your back straightened up, His eyes flickered to your chest, your controlled breathing making the fabric of your shirt tighten and loosen in a rhythmic motion. 

Then he moved to your face, watching as you took steady breaths, leaving your mouth open slightly so you didn’t have to struggle to push all of the air through your nose. 

Watching as your eyes darted between your hands and the target to make sure everything was right. 

Charles watched him doing it, no judgement. He looked at Arthur when the other noticed him before giving a somewhat smug grin to the older of them as he turned back to watch you. 

You finally felt ready to do it. You pulled back comfortably before releasing the bow string, watching as the arrow zipped through the air hitting the target almost perfectly on the bulls-eye. 

You gasped and bounced a little turning around to be unexpectedly greeted by a smiley Arthur and a proud Charles. 

You didn’t let your looks linger on the gunslinger before turning to the master hunter. “I did it!” you beamed.

He nodded and gave a gentle smile. “Well done. You just need to keep up with practice and we should be all set to take you out huntin’ in a few.” 

Arthur turned to him. “Huntin?” He asked, he wasn’t aware of you going hunting with them. 

Charles turned to him and nodded. “Yeah, Hosea’s request since she’s never done it before. I was sure you knew.” He said looking between you both.

You looked at Arthur, your smile still radiating from your shot. 

Arthur looked at him. “Just wasn’t sure it was safe is all.” He said with a shrug. 

Charles raised an eyebrow. “It’s gonna be you, me and Micah in the middle of a field hunting deer, How dangerous can it be?” 

“Want me to start listin’ all the things or would that take too long?” He grinned as Charles chuckled, patting the others shoulder gently before making his way back to everyone at camp to ready Taima to ride out. 

You looked up at Arthur, excited for him to see what you had done, and for him to be around you in general. You toned your smile down a little as he patted your shoulder. 

“Well done. You’ll be a natural born hunter in no time.” He said as he watched you turn back to your target, walking over and pulling the arrow out of the wood and moving back to your spot, repeating your process until you were sure you had it down. 

You didn’t have a horse yet, you didn’t find much need for one, if you were gonna be moving you’d just sit in the back of the wagons. So when you went out, it was usually with someone.

You walked back over to the camp, meeting with Charles in the middle. “You ready to go?” You asked excitedly.

“Hm. Someone’s eager.” He said tightening the saddle on his horse, before turning to look down at you. 

You gave a sweet smile and shrugged. “I’m just excited to go out hunting with you guys. I’ve never done it before.” You told him. 

Charles was aware of that. He could tell through all of your shooting. He looked up and held your arm a little pulling you towards him as Micah came along.

You were taken a little by surprise as you were moved from in front of him to near enough behind him.

“We best get this goin’ redskin.” He tried to boss the other before looking at you. A smirk curling at his lips. “Glad to see that you’re finally pullin’ your weight.” He told you moving to bring Baylock over.

You frowned at him. “I’m pretty sure I’ve done more for this camp in the almost two months that I’ve been here than you have in your entirety of your time here.” 

Charles chuckled a little as Micah scoffed. 

“You best watch your mouth girlie.” He threatened as he watched Arthur come over. 

“Lets get this over with.” He grumbled bringing his horse to a stop in front of you all. His eyes lingering between you and Micah, squinting at the look Micah was giving you. 

“How ‘bout you get up here and ride with me?” Micah said as he looked at you, patting the back of his horse.

Before you could say anything Arthur piped up. 

“She rides with me.” He said sternly as he held his hand out to help you up onto his horse. Which you gladly took. 

Micah scoffed. “Mr Morgan maybe next time try going for someone more of your standards.” He said as Arthur’s horse moved to a slow trot.

“Oh I’m sorry Micah but, I don’t take advice from betas.” He smirked, Making the other growl a little under his breath and huff. That was something Micah hated, Being a beta. The in between of the world. He liked to act all high and mighty as if it was gonna make him the big bad alpha he dreamed of being.

But it wasn’t gonna. 

Normally you’d stick to putting your hands on the back of Arthur’s saddle but you decided to wrap your arms around his waist lightly this time. Your hands resting nicely on his belt as you rested against his back. 

“Got your bow?” He hummed quietly as he turned his head a little to speak to you. You nodded against him, taking a deep breath as you did so, You were kind of nervous. You’d never killed an animal before. 

You’d see the hunters of the group walk in with big game every week more or less. Carrying deer over their should, or buck dragging along behind them. A few rabbits here and there. 

You were never there for the killing, that wasn’t your job normally. But you’d put yourself forward to learn since you were getting tired of being stuck in camp.

The ride was kinda nice, the quiet parts at least. With you and Arthur on a horse together it felt domestic. Not that you should be feeling like that. You knew he didn’t want to get into something.

You just leaned against him with your eyes closed, listening to the horses hooves against the dirt tracks before coming up to the plains, The boys rode in a little bit to get off of the road before pulling the horses to a stop.

“Should be good here.” Charles intoned as he looked around. He could see a few deer around, and a few rabbits on top of that. 

Arthur nodded as he watched Charles get off of Taima before getting off of his own horse, holding his arms out to help you down. Which you happily took, thanking him gently afterwards.

Micah walked over with a rifle in hand. “What’s the plan gentlemen.” He said as he looked between the two alphas.”

Charles and Arthur looked between each other to see who was gonna speak up first.

“I think it’s best if you take lead on this one.” Arthur proposed. “You are the huntin’ expert after all.” He added as he stood next to you.

You nodded and looked up at them all as Charles started to explain.

“Maybe we should split into two’s, Me and Arthur can go after bigger game, you two can go after a deer or so. Pearson expressed that he wanted extra meat this week.” He said through a shrug.

Arthur looked at him with a little worry. “You really wanna be sendin’ Y/n with Micah?” He scoffed as if it was the stupidest idea he’d ever heard.

You looked between them all and Charles thought for a second and before he could speak up Micah took the chance.

“I’ll be gentle with ‘er Morgan don’t you worry.” He grinned at the alpha. 

Arthur glared at him. There was no need to word it like that. He looked down to you to see if you approved or not.

You trusted Charles with majority of things, if not everything. You had a bad feeling growing in your stomach but you nodded anyway, trying to act tougher than you actually were.

Micah scared you. There was no going around it. He was a loose cannon just waiting to go off. A cannon that had no perception of space and or boundaries.

Arthur’s chest fell slowly. “Fine. You need me- us… you just call.” He appealed.

You nodded softly and brushed your arm against his before walking over towards Micah.

“C’mon girlie lets teach you how to shoot an animal.” He said as he started walking.

Charles and Arthur watched you two wander off as they stood next to one another.

“I got a bad feeling ‘bout this.” Arthur sighed.

Charles looked over to him. “We aren’t that far away. If push comes to shove one of us can shoot him.” He tried to reassure the other. 

Arthur grunted as he watched you both, you keeping your distance from Micah as much as you can. 

You pulled your bow off of your back and got an arrow ready as you walked quietly. 

“You know I never thought they’d let an omega come hunting.” Micah spoke up.

You raised an eyebrow. “I never knew they accepted creeps in camp.” You hissed a little. 

He let out a dry chuckle. “You’re still on that?” He hummed as he held his rifle loosely against his shoulder. 

“A little.” You told him. 

“Well it’s nice to know you still think of me.” He started. “Because I sure do still think of you.” He purred. 

You rolled your eyes. “Not happening Micah, I’m not interested.” You tried to tell him. 

Over the past few days he’d been cat calling you and such. Only loud enough for you to hear, he wouldn’t want the big boss to be annoyed with him, and he Certainly wouldn’t want Arthur Morgan on his back.

“You’re a tough one to crack, i’ll give you that.” He bragged as he watched you drop down to one knee seeing the animal you wanted. 

“Did you expect me to fold over?” You asked quietly as he got down to your level.

He shrugged. “You seem to drool over the other alphas easy enough. ‘specially Morgan.” He pointed out. 

You scrunched your nose as you got yourself ready to take the shot. “You say ‘the other alphas’ as if you’re one yourself, when in reality you’re just a beta, a bad one at that. That’s why I wont drool over you.” You chided. 

He let out a grumble under his breath as he watched you get ready to take the shot on this deer, aiming for the neck to give you a little wriggle room when it came to catching it somewhere vulnerable.

You took a breath and got ready to take your shot. Just as you let go of the arrow Micah elbowed your arm enough to set the arrow off course. 

You gasped feeling the gentle sting in your arm before looking at him “The hell was that for?!” You growled as the deer ran away. 

He stuck his hands up. “Whoa now cowgirl, just testing to see how sturdy your arms are.” He grinned. 

You huffed and stood up, walking over to pick up your arrow. Micah followed, letting you continue. 

“You know I think it’s good that Dutch’ll put the women to work-” He rambled.

“I’m gonna stop you right there because I don’t give a shit.” You interrupted almost straight away. 

He chuckled a little before watching as you looked around for a new deer. You set your eyes on a smaller one than last, hoping that Micah could leave you alone for at least a few minutes.

You quickly got yourself in position to hunt the animal as you pulled your bow back into position, taking a few breaths as you watched the animal settle. 

Before you could let go again Micah shot his revolver up in the air. Scaring off the rest of the poor animals.

You let out a noise of frustration as you stood up and started to storm towards Arthur and Charles who were up on higher ground.

Both of their attentions were turned to the gun shot, looking down as Micah holstered the revolver. They looked at each other as they watched you start to stomp over. 

Micah let out a laugh before grabbing your wrist and trying to pull you back. 

“Micah get lost!” You yelled at him as you swung yourself around placing a hard slap against his cheek.

You froze and looked shock. You didn’t mean to do that. “Micah I-” Was all you could get out before he sent a slap ten times harder across your face, literally knocking you over. 

Charles turned to look at Arthur and before he could do anything, the man was already on his horse bounding down to you. 

He sighed and followed, trying to keep up with the ever angry cowboy. 

You shuffled back as Micah stepped towards you, holding your face as your eyes pricked with tears.

“Learn your god damn place woman!” He growled as he saw Arthur’s horse skid to a stop. He smirked and looked up at him as the angry man got off of the horse. He threw his hands up in defence as Arthur stomped towards him.

“Now cowboy-” Was all Micah could get out before Arthur swung a nose cracking punch at him, hard enough to hit him back but not enough to get him to the floor. 

Charles jumped off of Taima before coming over to you, helping you up a little quickly “You alright?” He asked as he brushed your back down a little.

You nodded. “Don’t pay mind to me, you need to get Arthur off of him before he kills him.” You said softly as you held your arms. 

Charles looked up to see the damage that Arthur was doing. There was a fair bit of blood. He moved you to his horse before making his way over, trying to pry the other away from Micah. Saying things like “You know it’s not worth it.” “Think about what Dutch’ll do” Etc. Etc. 

It took a good few minutes, because not only was Arthur ready to kill him, Micah wasn’t backing out either. Which was stupid in general. 

Micah finally pushed himself away when the blows to the head started to make everything blurry and fuzzy, when that familiar ringing of the ears comes into play to tell you that you’re gonna pass out. 

You stood anxiously, moving next to Arthur’s horse, your face was stained a little with tears. As much as you’d like to brush it off and say that it didn’t hurt. It fucking did, There’s no shame in admitting it. You were only human. Shit like that happens.

You sniffled softly as Charles managed to pry Arthur back, pushing him towards his horse. An annoyed. “Leave it.” coming from his lips. 

You looked up at Arthur who had a bloody nose and a cut or two on his face, not that you could see it under all that blood. 

You could feel your bottom lip tremble as he looked at you, That wasn’t like Arthur. The relentless beating he gave Micah, that wasn’t like the Arthur you thought you knew. 

He wiped some blood from his split lip before looking over your face for a second. Not speaking, just silent. The only thing to be heard from him was shallow breathing. 

Where Micah had hit you there was a dark red mark, the top of your cheek bruising lightly, leading up to the corner of your eye. You tried to ignore it, the still stinging pain and put it off as shock. 

Arthur moved you onto his horse, sitting you in the saddle before getting up and on behind you. This was different. Arthur never sat on the back, mainly because he didn’t have much control over what he was doing, in that position.

Not that you were gonna complain right now. Trapped between his arms was the safest place you knew of.

You leaned back against him and let out a few tears softly and quietly, just needing to get the adrenaline out of your system. 

You watched as Micah fell to the floor passing out anyway, fighting a little too much. 

Charles sighed before walking over to pick him up. He threw him on the back of Baylock before attaching the horse to his own. 

He looked over at Arthur who kneed his horse into a trot. Knowing that now wasn’t the time to be racing around. 

You leaned your head against his arm and sniffled. Both of you just quietly thinking about what happened. 


	7. Thank you Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter Warnings:_

People looked up from around the camp to see you all silently coming back. 

Dutch’s head peaked up from his and Hosea’s conversation as he saw Micah laying limp on the back of his horse. Behind Arthur who was covered in blood, and you between his arms, looking utterly miserable. 

A few of the girls came over as Arthur let you off of the horse, helping you down and checking you over. Looking behind to Charles who had lifted Micah off of his horse walking to drop him in front of Dutch’s tent. 

Dutch stood up and looked down at the other as Charles started to explain the situation. 

The girls tried to insist on taking you to one of their tents to talk but you refused.

“I’m fine, I promise, I need to go help Arthur.” You muttered quietly before moving over to go find him. 

As soon as Arthur had gotten off of the horse he seemed to disappear. You looked around for a second before seeing the curtains to your tent close. 

You wandered over and in quietly to see Arthur sat on your cot with his head hung down looking down at his bloody knuckled.

You quietly walked in and crouched down in front of him. “Arthur?” You asked softly. 

He didn’t answer you. He just continued to stare at his knuckles.

You huffed gently. “Arthur let me clean you up.” You told him. This time you decided to start either way. You moved quickly to grab your supplies before pulling the chair in front of him. Taking his hand gently to wipe off his knuckles. The skin raw as blood seeped from them softly. 

You worked on his hands quietly before moving. “Look at me Arthur.” You tried to coax him out of his thought. You sighed gently and moved to cup his cheeks softly forcing him to look up. 

He didn’t even look like he was listening to anything, like he was in his own head.

Which he was, he was giving himself a telling off for getting so angry and protective. 

You took his hat off of his head putting it to the side for now before trying to get closer to his face to clean it all up. You sighed a little frustrated before deciding to move to his lap. 

You didn’t even think about it before slipping onto his lap, your legs sitting either side of him. 

Arthur only noticed when he could feel your legs against his, sending that familiar shock through you both, this time it was dull, not so much an aching need just a pleasant buzz. 

He blinked a few times before looking at you, his hands moving to his sides awkwardly, not knowing where to put them. 

You sighed softly as you started to clean him up. Trying to be quiet for him. A few hits to the head was sure enough to give him a headache. 

Arthur looked over your bruised cheek and sighed. “Look what he did t’you.” He grumbled quietly, lifting his hand up to hold your chin gently moving your head to the side to get a better look.

You tried to smile gently, a reassuring one but that wasn’t happening. “Wasn’t nothin’ I promise.” You told him.

He scoffed. “He hit you. All he seemed to do was annoy you and then hit you when you stood up for y’self.” He growled.

You pressed the wet cloth against the new cut on his eyebrow, dabbing the dried blood away to get a closer look. “I didn’t mean to hit him.” You said softly, your eyes threatening to tear up once more. 

“I know.” He said gently before both of you went quiet once again. Arthur just let you clean him up, settling with what he had done in his head. 

After a little while you put the rag down. “Thank you Arthur.” You said unprompted. 

“Ain’t nothin’-” 

“Don’t say that, it is something, I’ve been here all of two months or so and you’ve done more for me than anyone i’ve ever known.” You told him as you continued to do things to his cuts and bruises. 

He sat and listened to you his eyes just studying your face. 

“If that had happened to me back home, all I would’ve gotten was a ‘You deserved it’ and then id’a been put in my place. A bit harder than a slap from a beta.” You said softly. 

“Hell they wouldn’t have even tried to teach me how to shoot an arrow.” You said through a small smile as you dabbed the cloth on a bloody part of Arthur’s lip.

“Let me tell you I can amputate a limb without the person dying but shoot a piece of wood into an animal? A woman should do no such thing.” You giggled, making Arthur chuckle deeply as you did so. 

You smiled a little more hearing him give that small chip of happiness. 

You sat back a little and looked at him as he continued to chuckle and giggle at your comment. You couldn’t help but feel natural in this kind of environment with him. 

You waited for him to finish his little chucklefest before you sat quietly and just looked at each other. You knew this could have been a wrong move but your gut felt right doing so.

You leaned forward to press a kiss against his lips as a thank you once again. Just a peck but before you could pull back, Arthur grabbed your hips trying to keep you closer.

Not that you were going to argue with what he was doing. You deepened the kiss gently not doing too much to hurt him, since he was still freshly bruised and beaten. 

Your stomach felt like a warming ember, shocks of electricity shooting through your feet up to your lips and back down. 

You slid your hands over his shoulders, scooting closer into his lap so that you were pressed against him a little more. Wrapping your arms around his neck loosely as you kissed. 

This was much different to the last one you shared, The last time you two kissed it was like a fight for dominance, which Arthur won by a far one but this. This was just, bliss.

Your tongue slid into his mouth with no problem, just feeling the terrain out as it did so, Arthur always had this kinda sweet taste to him. It might have just been the whole heat situation that tainted it for you but either way it was good.

You pulled yourself closer as you both got lost in the kiss, dragging yourself against his crotch, Making Arthur let out a deep grunt. 

Before either of you could get any further he pulled back, forcing himself to stop where he was because he knew where it was gonna end up.

You didn’t realise just how much effort you were both putting in until you started to pant a little, just looking between each other. 

“No more. Not right now.” He said through a breath. 

You nodded and pushed yourself off of his lap fixing your clothes and straightening them up. “Yeah- I uh sorry about that.” 

Arthur stood up and adjusted his pants before shaking his head. “No, no sorries. We were both in that one.” He admitted. 

“We both know where this is goin’ so how about. We just keep it slow and on the quiet?” He suggested.

Your eyes lit up and you tried to give a cool nod, You smiled more before picking his hat up and putting it on his head. “Sounds good to me cowboy.” You hummed watching as he adjusted it. 

Before you could say anything else you could hear Dutch calling for the both of you, an annoyed tone taking over his normal cheerful one, and with a voice that deep, an annoyed tone could be a scary thing.

You wandered out of your tent first, Arthur following behind you as he lit a cigarette up. In the sunlight you could really see the bruising in your face, and on Arthur’s. Not only was he bruised but he had a few cuts too. 

Dutch turned to you when Molly pulled his sleeve a little, a frown covering her face as she saw the basic hand mark bruise on your cheek. 

His own face changing as he looked at you. “Dear Y/n…” He muttered as he stood down from his tent to take a better look, casting a glance at Arthur to see him beaten up a lot worse than you. 

Dutch held your chin gently to get a look at what Micah had done with a sigh. “He slapped you? Why?” He asked. 

You looked up at him and took a breath. “Because I slapped him.” 

Dutch was a little surprised to hear that you had slapped him. He’d been given the run down from Charles since Micah was still out but to hear it from you, yourself was different. 

“Why did you slap him?” He asked as if he was talking to a child. 

You thought for a second on your wording. “Because he’s done nothin’ but hassle me Dutch. I was trying to hunt and every time he’d throw me off my shot and then when I tried to walk away he tried to force me back, I panicked and smacked him.” You admitted.

He nodded understandingly. “So there’s no other reason that you did so?” He said taking a drag from his cigar.

God it was like you were a kid in a private school yard, tattling didn’t feel good at all but you knew you had to tell Dutch.

“Uh.. well there’s kinda one more…” You sighed softly.

Arthur looked down at you with furrowed brows as if to say ‘and you didn’t tell me?’ 

Dutch looked at you with a reassuring smile as he tried to get it out of you. 

You went on to explain what happened a few days ago, and the constant cat calling since, generally trying to get you into something you didn’t want to be involved in. 

Dutch looked disgusted with Micah’s behaviour, as if he was seeing some side of him that the other had been able to hide up until this point. 

He put a friendly hand on your shoulder and squeezed gently “Don’t you worry about him miss L/n we can take care of Micah and his behaviour. If it continues after that then he’ll wish Arthur had killed him out in the plains.” 

You smiled a little, you felt kinda shitty about snitching but who fucking cares, you shouldn’t. You don’t know how strong being able to do such things makes you. 

Arthur was so proud of you. Sure he was angry and wanted to go finish Micah off here and now. But he had a special warning from Dutch to leave him be. 

You weren’t allowed to be left alone with the other and Arthur wasn’t supposed to be around him at all. 

The next few days you didn’t sleep very well, the simple thought of Micah in camp with you making you shiver, You were kind of on your toes anyway since this months heat was coming up and that just happened to be a side effect. 

You sat on your cot as you looked out to the dark camp, waiting for Mr sandman to pluck people off to sleep. Just watching as some folk fell asleep drunkenly where they were, and as others dragged themselves towards tents and wagons to crawl in and retire for the night. 

You couldn’t help but snicker as Uncle drunkenly tripped over one of the logs landing flat on his face as he passed out. You knew you were gonna have to go over and move him so that he didn’t choke on his own vomit but that could wait a second. 

You were scheduled for the start of your heat to be tomorrow evening. You had your essentials packed ready for your trip to the nearest hotel and you were kinda nervous. This’ll be the first one since what happened with you and Arthur, and he wasn’t gonna be there with you. 

Not to your knowledge at least. Susan had offered Lenny and Sean to take you up, since your scent wasn’t gonna bother them, not in the way that it would get the alphas riled up. 

And know that there was knowledge of Arthur fighting for you, you knew that they wouldn’t let him come.

Something you never really understood, yet you did.

You kinda got the gist, the hormones that came off of an omega after seeing such an act of dominance could send an alpha straight into rut. Or it was just that the alpha felt deserving of the omega that they’d won over with their actions. 

People semi had an idea that you two were sweet on each other. You were much more talkative with one another after the Micah thing. And Arthur spent a lot of time keeping an eye on you. Even if he didn’t mean too.

You watched as Reverend stood up and made his way over to one of the sleeping bags to pass out on. 

You sighed softly and stood up, wandering over to uncle before grabbing his arms and pulling him the rest of the way over the log, grunting gently as you pulled the fat ass with you. 

You moved him out of the way and put him on his side in as much of a comfortable position as you could before placing his hat next to him and walking away. 

Arthur had started sleeping with the curtains of his tent down recently. No idea why but it looked cute on the inside. 

You took a breath as you gained the courage to go over. You snuck your way around camp and to his tent, putting your ear against the curtain as much as you could to see if he was awake before going in. 

You peeled the curtain back enough to slip through before looking down at the sleeping man softly.

You tilted your head to the side and smiled a little as you watched him, His legs were gently resting on each other while his fingers intertwined across his stomach to keep them in place while his hat rested gently over his face. 

You stalked over silently before gently gaining the courage to tap him lightly. You had to put a little more effort into it the second time before he snorted awake, knocking his hat to the floor before looking up to see you.

He rubbed his eyes gently as he brought himself up to sit on the edge of the cot. “Y/n?” He grumbled sleepily. 

“Y’alright?” He asked.

You gave a gentle smile and nodded, rubbing your arm gently. “Yeah.. I uh actually was gonna ask if you’d mind if I slept in here tonight. I just don’t feel so safe getting this close to heat being around Micah and all, and before you say anything I know hes a bet-”

“You don’t need to explain c’mere.” He said softly moving to let you lay on the cot nearer to the wagon so that you wouldn’t fall off.

You smiled and crawled onto the cot laying down on your side facing away from him. “Thank you Arthur.” You said gently as he moved to lay back down next to you. 

“No worries.” He grumbled as he closed his eyes once more ready to fall asleep again. 

You fell asleep almost instantly, the warmth from Arthur’s body and the protection from him making you cosier than ever. 

Once you were asleep your body relaxed a little, making it easier for Arthur to move around and get comfortable. 

He turned so that he his chest was against your back. Not too bothered by the personal space issue since you’d been a lot closer in the past. He was just gonna rest his arm against his side until you grabbed it and wrapped it around you in your sleep. Pulling yourself closer to him.

Arthur took a deep breath as he started to fall asleep, just for his sense of smell to be bombarded with your scent. Stronger than normal. Close to heat smell. If not, in heat smell. 

He was too tired to try and deal with it right now. He shut himself down like he would with the other omegas and forced himself to sleep.

You both slept comfortably, Arthur’s body fiercely protecting yours in sleep, while you curled into him as much as you could to be protected. 

Your body was setting itself up for heat, your slick ever so slightly starting to appear and your scent getting everlastingly more potent. Which drew Arthur in closer, absentmindedly pushing himself against you as you both slept.


	8. That's a big commitment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter Warnings: Smut,_

Morning was here in no time, you don’t think you’d ever slept so well in your life. It was warm, cosy and smelled like Arthur which was a plus. 

You gasped yourself awake feeling that familiar pain in your stomach. You blinked a few times and looked around seeing the things pinned to the wagon of Arthur’s. 

You knew you needed to get up and go to Lenny and Sean, but fuck was Arthur’s touch a welcoming- No! Up you get.

You tried to sit up only to be brought back down by Arthur who wrapped his arms around you. 

“Where y’goin?” He grumbled deeply taking a deep breath, while burying his head in your neck, rubbing his scruff against your skin gently. 

It made you shiver, goosebumps growing over your skin lightly as he did so. You hummed and rubbed your hand over his arm, dragging your nails very lightly as you did so, making him pull you impossibly close. 

“I gotta go into town, you know that.” You said quietly as looked over the younger picture of him on the wall. 

Arthur was breathing pure scent right now, and you shouldn’t have been letting him because you knew what was gonna happen, but god it was getting hard to resist. 

“How ‘bout you just stay here with me?” He purred, his words like honey and you were the dumb hormone filled fly that was letting it win you over. 

You thought for a second. That does sound like a good idea. “Hmm, i’d love to but-” 

“You know i’ll take care of my little omega.” He growled rolling his hips against you gently making you gasp but melt in his hands like putty.

“Hng Arthur you know I want too-” 

“Then do it.” He said turning you around to face him. Both of you laying on the cot face to face, his pupils were getting bigger, you knew he was getting a little closer to giving into his own senses instead of trying to get you to give in to yours. 

You looked over his face for a moment before leaning forward to kiss him gently, You weren’t as gentle as you thought you were gonna be, feeling Arthur push back against your lips as you kissed.

You jumped a little hearing Lenny outside of the tent call for you. You wiped your mouth for a second before sliding out from beside Arthur. “You know I gotta go before we both give in.” 

Arthur pushed his primal urges back and nodded. Respecting the control you were taking over everything. He took a breath to gather himself, which didn’t do much since he could only smell you. 

Lenny cleared his throat as he waited patiently, “Y/n you ready t’go?” He asked a little awkwardly.

You smiled at Arthur before turning to walk out. “As ready as i’ll ever be I guess.” You breathed, your stomach tightening a little more.

“Ain’t that good because I can tell ya’ Sean Macguire is ready t’get this show on the road! Lets go boys!” Sean hummed as he bounced over. 

God you wish you had that mans attitude to everything. You smiled softly and nodded as Arthur followed you out of the tent, your arms brushing gently.

You let out a small noise without even meaning to as Arthur stiffened up, doing his best not to swing around to look at you.

Before anything could be done Dutch had called him over to his tent.

“Dutch.” Arthur greeted with a nod.

“Mornin’ son. You gonna tell me why Y/n was in your tent so close to heat?” He asked sternly. 

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck, “She came in early hours this mornin’” He lied. “Said she was getting scared of Micah again, just in case he tried to take advantage of-” 

“I see, you don’t need to go on.” He said as he looked over Arthur’s shoulder, “She does smell sweet don’t she.” He hummed more to himself. 

Arthur nodded and turned to watch you getting your stuff onto Lenny’s horse. 

“Maybe it’d be for the best if you went down to keep an eye on her too.” Dutch suggested.

Arthur swung his head back around to him. “What?” He asked utterly confused.

“You’ve done it for the other omegas before, Just to make sure that nothin’ bad happens, You stay outside the hotel, while Lenny and young Sean stay outside the door.” He suggested. 

Arthur thought about it, protecting you was on his mind a lot more than he was ever gonna admit. Before he could utter a word Dutch spoke up.

“You’ve kept your cool around omegas before, you can do it one more time.” He told him with a pat to the shoulder. 

That was his way of saying that Arthur had no choice and he had to go do so. His worry for you peaking as well around this time. 

Arthur nodded before grabbing his satchel from his tent before whistling for his horse. 

You got onto Lenny’s horse and made a face of discomfort. He turned his head a little to talk to you.

“You alright?” He asked concerned. Lenny was the sweetest boy in this group, he always cared what everyone had to say and was smart as hell on top of that. He’d make a good man for someone one day.

You nodded and held onto the back of his saddle. “I’m good, just uh, need to get to the hotel.” You told him.

He nodded and before he could start moving Arthur hollered for him. He gave the explanation that Dutch wanted him to tag along but keep a distance and they went with it. No reason not to.

You gave Arthur a look as if to say, was that really the best idea, but you understood that it was Dutch’s orders. 

The entire ride to the Valentine hotel was just a series of questions being thrown at you about your heats, only by Sean, Lenny understood that there were lines that shouldn’t have been stood over. 

Sean asked you all he could think of, starting at “What do they feel like?” Going to things like. “So you just wanna fuck y’self constantly?” To which you had to reply with no you just need an alpha to fuck you but there’s not always one on hand to do so.

He started asking about what happened to alphas around an omega in heat and you gave them the run down, even though they should know all of this already. 

Once you got there you told them to just leave you alone once you got in the room. They were essentially on guard of alphas. Making sure that no unwanted ones came along. 

You got off of Lenny’s horse before wandering up to the hotel, getting a room and walking back out to tell the others which it was. 

Arthur was silent the entire time, trying to stay out of the primal part of his head. 

You looked down the steps at the other and your knees trembled a little. God it was such a stupid idea to have him come along. But Dutch probably had his reasons. 

You gulped a little before turning on your heels to walk up to the room and lock yourself in. 

You took a deep breath as you set your spare clothes down on the dresser before gasping and doubling over a little. 

“Just gotta ride it out.” You panted gently as you moved to shrug your shirt off. To say you were warm was an understatement. You felt like you were burning up, and welcomed the cold of the fresh sheets on the bed as they hit your back.

You unbuttoned your pants as quickly as you could to push them off before ruining them with your slick, your underwear was already soaked through, luckily you’d gotten your pants off in time. 

You took a deep breath as you ran your fingers over your clothed pussy. Feeling the slick over your hand making you whimper lowly. 

Sean and Lenny leaned against the walls either side of the door talking amongst themselves.

“You think it was a good idea for Dutch to bring Arthur along?” Lenny asked as he shined his revolver softly. 

Sean scoffed. “Definitely fockin’ not. You think that either of us could hold that man off?” He said looking at him as he played around with his hat.

Lenny looked at him. “That’s kinda why we’re here though. To keep alphas offa her.” 

“The difference is kid, we can shoot any other alpha that goes near our dear friend. I’m sure if we shot Arthur, Dutch wouldn’t be happy with us.” Sean made the point.

While they were out there talking and generally having an easy time, you were inside, whining and writhing in amongst those sheets as you tried to satisfy your urge. 

Which I can tell you wasn’t going well. 

You already had three fingers knuckle deep in your aching pussy, just fucking yourself against them needily. You let out moan after moan as you tried to get yourself off.

Even if you just got through the first orgasm with your fingers you knew you’d be alright… Right? 

Here’s the thing. You hadn’t been through a heat since what happened with Arthur. Everything was different now. You couldn’t explain the feeling of being filled to the brim with his cock as he fucked into you just as needily as you fucked back onto him. 

Your fingers weren’t doing the trick. Nothing felt as good as his throbbing cock threatening to knot you.

You whimpered needily as you shoved your face into the mattress and pushed your ass into the air more. 

You panted hard as you tried to think about anything other than him. Which wasn’t happening. Your body was getting needier and needier, resulting in you calling out for him. 

Sean and Lenny cast looks between each other as they heard you practically begging for the alpha. A look of worry over both of their faces. Arthur could definitely hear you outside, especially since he was sat on the stairs that led up to the back door of the hotel. 

He sat on the stairs as he tried to ignore your plead for him. He made a fist over and over again trying not to focus on you. His cock was already throbbing and aching, as soon as you asked to stay with him last night he knew something like this was gonna happen, and he knew just how god damn irresistible you were to him.

You cried out as you tried to fuck yourself harder before you had an idea. Your lust purely taking over at this point. 

“Alphaaa~” You cried out, exactly like you did when he first fucked you.

Something in Arthur switched and he knew he needed to breed you. He stood up and stormed his way up the stairs. Pushing the back door open to the hotel to see Sean stand up straight, Lenny behind him.

“Arthur-” Lenny started as the other walked in, his feet heavy as he did so.

“Art’ur you don’t want to do this-” Sean tried to tell him.

“She needs me.” He breathed as he stood closer to him the heat radiating off of him like a metal sheet that had been sat in the desert for hours.

“That’s yer downstairs brain talkin’ big man, you know this-” He started as Arthur towered over him. “Jesus Christ, yer a scary motherfucker aren’t ya Arthur Morgan.” He said through a nervous chuckle. 

Arthur glared at him for a moment before pushing him into the wall to move past him. 

Lenny at this point wasn’t stupid enough to get involved, just the simple ‘this isn’t a good idea’ and the ‘don’t do something you’re gonna regret.’ His eyes went wide as Arthur’s foot came into contact with the door, breaking the lock mechanism on the inside as he opened it.

You turned your head and looked at him as he just stared at you. You shoved your ass up in the air tempting him just that little bit more. 

Arthur let out an animalistic growl as he walked in, slamming the door behind him. He looked around before grabbing the chair from the corner of the room, tucking it under the handle so that the two outside couldn’t get in even if they wanted too. 

You watched him as you continued to fuck yourself on your fingers, letting your needy moans fill the air. “Arthur.” You panted.

“Hang on darlin’.” He growled taking his gun belt off as quickly as he could letting it drop to the floor before his pants followed. 

He practically ripped his shirt off before throwing his hat down with his things too. 

Moving over to you, watching as you fucked your fingers needily. Waiting for him.

He licked his lips as he watched the slick cover your fingers with ease, watching as they slid in and out of you. 

You whined needily as you took your fingers out, moving to push yourself up and look at him. 

You moved to the edge of the bed and fell forward until your bare chest hit his. You moved your hand to the back of his hair tugging harshly to draw a groan from him.

“Fuck me.” You pleaded. “Need you alpha.” You purred before kissing him deeply. 

Arthur kissed back with nothing but need, moving his hands to your hips giving them a hard squeeze. 

You gasped into his mouth and moved your slick covered hand to his cock. Rubbing the tip ever so slightly before he pushed his length into your hand. 

You hummed and stroked it a few times before moving your grip to the base, squeezing the forming knot tightly with a grin. 

You were testing him for sure at this point. To see just how rough he was willing to get with you. And right now. He didn’t care.

He let out a deep pornographic moan into your mouth before pulling back and pushing you hard into the bed. 

He crawled on and looked down at you, his pupils practically taking over his eyes. “C’mon omega. present that sweet, tight, wet pussy for me.” He growled.

You don’t even really remember getting into position. It’s just as if it was muscle memory. 

Arthur sent a hard slap against your ass quickly as he waited. Before pulling you down enough so that he could rub his cock over your slick lips. He shuddered at the feeling as he watched his cock getting wet with your slick, lubing him up perfectly. 

“Can’t wait to fill up this tight little pussy.” He panted as he pressed the tip against your entrance. “That what you want ‘mega? Want my cock deep in this pussy’a yours?” He purred.

You nodded and pushed back against him trying to get him in needily. A whine erupting from your lips when he pulled back to stop you. 

“Say. It.” He demanded. 

“Want your cock so deep in my pussy alpha.” You whined. “Please.” You practically cried. 

You didn’t know how much longer you were gonna be able to hold on. You just needed _him_ right now. 

Arthur smirked and without warning, thrust his entire length into you, making you cry out and grip at the sheets desperately.

A gorgeous growl of a moan came from Arthur’s throat as he finally forced into you. The sensations of just pushing in with no warning, taking over the both of you for a moment. Only a moment.

It wasn’t long before Arthur was fucking into you harder than he ever had before, Maybe it just felt like that because last time was your first with him. 

The room was full of sinful noises that would make a nun start to sweat, Between the filthy moans of you two, you also had the sound of skin against skin and the bed crying under you as Arthur really put the frame to work.

You might as well have been a drooling mess right now. You felt like you could reach infinity.

Speaking of which, you knew your first orgasm was coming up and you couldn’t have been more excited. The orgasms Arthur gave you were ten times better than any, anyone has given you before. 

Maybe it’s because you’d never been given one by an alpha. Or maybe it’s because you felt different about him. 

Whichever it was, now was not the time to be thinking about it. 

Arthur seemed to be mesmerised, watching your gorgeous pussy swallowing his cock so well, knowing that you could take his knot made a fire burn in his stomach. 

Because truth be told, he was bigger than most. In a lot of ways, especially in load and knot ways. The man produced a hell of a load. 

You pushed back needily as you started to get awful close to your orgasm. 

“You gonna cum for me darlin’?” He growled. “Gonna cum all over your alphas cock?” He cooed. 

You panted and whined with a nod. “uhuh.” You barely spoke. Everything getting jumbled in your head right now. 

“Do it.” He pushed. “Show me just how much you love taking me. Just how much your body wants my knot.” He growled and panted.

You knew you could cum from his cock alone. But this time you wanted to see the effects of your hand spoiling your clit as well. 

You reached down under you to play with your clit, rubbing in whatever mismatch patterns you could. Before Arthur, you were never really vocal, but the man made you want to scream with pleasure, especially right now. The mixture of his cock and knot threatening to fuck you into oblivion, along with your fingers playing your clit like the most important instrument in the world. 

You gasped a few times before your body tightened up and you felt waves of pleasure beat you into the mattress. Only a slur of Arthur’s name and Alpha coming from your mouth.

Arthur’s movements didn’t slow. Oh no he wasn’t gonna let you get away with just one orgasm. 

He fucked maybe three or four into you before he was close. 

you could feel his growing knot threatening to push in as he watched what he was doing carefully. 

You smirked as you tried to gather your surroundings, you were being fucked into what felt like mush, your brain felt like it at least. To be fair all you could feel over your body was pleasure.

“Oh fuck Alpha.” You moaned. Trying to push yourself up onto your hands instead of letting your face rest in the sheets. 

Arthur smirked. “That good omega? finally alright to talk?” He teased as he gripped at your ass. 

You nodded and panted. “Want you to knot me so bad.” You panted. 

He let his lip go from between his teeth, deep red marks from where he was biting, showing under his beard a little. “Gonna take my knot like such a good fucking girl?” He growled as he lifted you up so that your back was against his chest.

You nodded. “Like such a good little omega.” You cried as he held your throat gently. 

He tipped your head to the side and kissed sloppily at your neck, wanting to do nothing more than bite down and claim you, right where everyone could see. 

Your throat felt like it was on fire, wherever his teeth grazed, absolutely begging for him to claim.

You knew you wanted it. Fuck you wanted it so bad.

Arthur pulled himself back from your throat before moving to your ear, fucking up into you as he nipped at it. “God wanna claim you. My omega.” He growled protectively. 

You panted and moved your hand over his before squeezing it. “Do it then.” You didn’t know whether your brain was too clouded or whether you actually said it but you knew you’d be happy being claimed by Arthur. If that’s what he wanted.

He let out a deep growl, “That’s a big commitment omega.” He panted as he moved you to lay back on the bed, his movements never stopping as he towered over your back. 

“Do it.” You provoked. You knew where your heart laid, and you were happy with that decision. Fuck the whole romantic vanilla sex to do while he claimed you, Unless you were being fucked into the mattress barely conscious about your surroundings you didn’t want it.

Arthur let out a deep growl and didn’t think too much about it. The overwhelming urge to knot you and claim you taking over.

He continued to fuck into you, his movements slowing a little and getting sloppy before he forced his knot into you, fucking it into you roughly a few times before he came, letting out a deep moan before burying his head into your neck.

Both of you riding out your orgasms before he surprised you by biting down roughly on your neck, Making you gasp sending a fifth orgasm over you, stronger than all of the others. Making all of your limbs buckle under you. 

Arthur’s moans against you were heavenly as you felt him fill you up. 

You closed your eyes just trying to process all of the emotions you were feeling right now. 

After a moment or so Arthur pulled his teeth from your neck to reveal the new bloody claim mark, he licked over the incredibly sensitive skin for a moment before pulling back to look down between you. 

His head cleared a little and he started to think a little better. “You alright?” He asked as he moved his head to look down at you. Your face shoved into a pillow sideways. 

You gave a nod and a muffled, “Never better.” As you tried to gather yourself.

Before you could try to do anything, Arthur carefully moved you around so that he was laying down and you were laying on him, your head buried into his neck. 

You were quiet for a second before he spoke up. 

“You were serious about that claim thing right? Because we can’t exactly go back on it.” He said nervously. 

“Yes I was serious Arthur. Only if that’s what you want.” You said exhausted as you struggled to keep your eyes open. 

He nodded and leaned his head against yours. “We can talk about it more when this is done.” He said motioning to the knot and such. 

You nodded and shut your eyes finally. a quiet “Nap time.” Escaping your lips. 

Sean and Lenny rode back into camp to be greeted with curious eyes. 

Dutch wandered over with Hosea. “And where are those two?” He asked a little worried.

Lenny looked to Sean for him to speak and the other delivered. 

“I ain’t gonna lie to ya Dutch, that was a mess I was not willin’ to get involved in.” He admitted.

Dutch looked over to Hosea who had a small smile on his face as he shrugged his shoulders. “He’s been sweet on her the whole time what did we expect.” He told him.

Dutch couldn’t help but chuckle. “Guess we don’t need the rules for him anymore.” 


End file.
